Los heroes Pokemon
by TheMasterZero106
Summary: Zero y sus ahora hermanos y hermanas, Kuro, Kaiser, Lynx, Ryu, Cheetha, Shiroko vuelven de su aventura en equestria para enbarcarse en una aventura de criaturas magicas llamadas Pokémon, ayudan a Ash a cumplir su sueño de ser maestro pokemon en todo el mundo, que pasara con estos héroes leean y sabran (Harem y Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 ¿Los poke que?**

**Hola, amigos de Fanfiction, aquí su amigo TheMasterZero106 o más llamado Zero, y les traigo un nuevo fic colaborativo con mi amigo Tensa Adimaru o como un sempai para mi después de los sucesos de "la magia de los héroes".**

**Tensa: Un gusto verlos otra vez (n_n)**

**Bueno que dices si iniciamos esta aventura de Zero y sus amigos que ahora son hermanos van a Pokémon Blanco y Negro.**

**Tensa: Se oye interesante.**

**Ja sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Que empiece este nuevo fic!**

**(Empieza capitulo)**

La clase 1-F siempre fue la mejor en todas las generaciones de los héroes. En esa clase se vieron a muchos héroes que se retiraron para estar con su familia, excepto por uno que se transformó en el tercer mejor héroe Goultard Shoshinco. Y en este momento vemos como su hijo Zero tenía una mano en su barbilla como si pensara mientras miraba las nubes estando recostado.

-¿Me pregunto si hay otras criaturas a aparte de los ponies con poderes parecidos a los Quirks?-se preguntó mirando las nubes estando en el techo de la U.A. su lugar favorito para ver la ciudad.

-¿Oye Zero que haces?-fue la voz de alguien, Zero miro a los amigos que lo acompañaron en su aventura en el mundo de los Ponis.

-Oh solamente son ustedes. Kuro, Kaiser, Lynx, Cheetha, Shiroko y Ryu-dijo con normalidad el chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí Zero?-pregunto Lynx.

-Pues estaba pensando mientras miraba las nubes-respondió mirando las nubes.

-¿Que pensabas?-pregunto Kaiser a su rival y amigo.

-Pues si hay ponis con un poder parecidos de los Quirks. No se imaginan su hay otras criaturas aparte de los Ponis con poderes similares-dijo Mirando las nubes Zero.

Kuro: no lo sé pero aun sigo extrañando equestria fue el primer lugar donde tuve una madre y un padre reales además extraño a...bueno ya saben a quién(dijo mirando con nostalgia el cielo)

Zero: te entiendo yo también extraño a mi pony especial, pero oye gracias a ese colash andante nuestros mundos se sincronizaron con equestria un día aquí es un día haya gracias a el

Lynx: lo que más extraño es el pie de manzana de la abuela smith (dijo mirando el cielo)

Kaiser: y yo la sidra de manzana y a...bueno ya saben(dijo mirando el cielo)

Shiroko: yo extraño a apple bloom y a spikey waikey (dijo mirando el cielo)

Ryu: yo también y a las otras crusaders (dijo mirando el cielo)

Cheetha: nya todos extrañamos a alguien de ese mundo

Shiroko: ¿sí, pero porque no pudieron venir con nosotros como Los louds?

-No lo sé Shiroko pero recuerda que aún hay un modo de verlos-dijo con una sonrisa Zero y la niña sabia a que se refería y también sonrió-Pero saben que aun podemos visitarlos-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad la estatua nos puede llevar cuando queramos-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

-Pssst Chicos-fue la voz de alguien y estos miran a Mei escondida detrás de una ventilación.

-¿Mei?-pregunto extrañado Zero-¿Qué haces escondida?

-Me escondo para que las no me maten-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Bueno dinos que necesitas?-pregunto Kuro y Zero se paró del suelo.

-Bueno no pude evitar escuchar su conversación y me interesa ayudarlos-dijo con una sonrisa la chica-¿Que me dicen vemos si hay otras criaturas de otros mundos con poderes?-pregunto con una sonrisa Mei.

-Nuevas aventuras y retos-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y los chicos sonrieron y asintieron-Aceptamos.

Mei: fantástico ahora vamos antes de que alguna de sus neuróticas nos encuentre y me ataquen a matar

Kaiser: con tus antecedentes obvio te matarían si supieras que no vas a mandar a otra dimensión otra vez y esta vez a propósito

Shiroko: si además, esta vez no habrá fallos ¿cierto?

Mei: garantizado sin fallos lo juro y si no que me parta un

De repente un rayo apareció asustando a Mei

Mei: Un camión de helados volador

Mei se hizo bolita esperando que eso exactamente pasara, pero nada sacándole una gota de sudor a todos los presentes

Kaiser: ya déjate de payasadas y vamos

Mei: claro síganme, chicos sin miedo

-Lo que digas-dijeron y siguieron a Mei.

Durante el camino a la sala de apoyo, Mei no quería separarse de Zero ya que temía si una de las chicas aparecía para matarla, haciéndolo sonreír de forma nerviosa.

**En la sala de apoyo.**

-Ya Mei llegamos-dijo Zero y Mei salió de la espalda de Zero con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Muchas gracias, Zero-dijo con una sonrisa para después besar al chico en los labios para celos de Lynx y sonrisas de las niñas.

-ejem-exclamo Lynx y Mei se separó de Zero-¿En dónde está el portal?-pregunto con enojo.

-Por aquí-dijo Mei y los chicos se acercaron y vieron el portal-me asegure que no destruya todo esta vez usando muñecos de prueba-dojo con una sonrisa presionando algunos botones.

Mei puso los muñecos de prueba en frente del portal

Mei: iniciando fase de prueba del portal dimensional versión 4.06

Mei oprimió los botones y los muñecos fueron absorbidos por el portal dimensional

Mei: parámetros normales...energía estable...todo parece está en orden

Zero: ¿estas segura Mei-chan?

-no te preocupes todo estará bien. Confía en mi-Dijo con una sonrisa la chica, pero Zero recuerda.

**Flashback**

**-Confía en mi-dijo Mei viendo a Zero con unas botas que elma invento presiono un control y Zero salió corriendo hasta estrellarse con un muro.**

**-Confía en mi-dijo Mei viendo a Zero con unos guantes, presiono un botón y los guantes explotaron haciendo que el chico se enoje.**

**Y eso y más cosas le paso a Zero por confiar en Mei.**

**Fin del flash.**

-Si confió en ti-Dijo Zero con una sonrisa falsa.

Kuro: pero y si alguna de las chicas descubre que nos enviaste esta vez a propósito esta vez te van a matar, pero enserio

Mei: tranquilo cuñado yo me encargo de eso

Todos: ¿cuñado?

Mei: claro vivieron juntos como hermanos en ese mundo por unos 10 años según me dijeron fueron adoptados por una linda pareja así que son hermanos

Todos se miraron y asintieron

Zero: bueno en algo te tengo que dar la razón Mei

Kaiser: y dime enserio nos vas a enviar así no mas no hay riesgo de quedarnos atrapados para siempre (¬_¬)

Mei: se los juro

-Pues hazlo-dijo Zero y Mei asintió, presiono algunos botones y el portal se abrió.

-Listo ah casi se me olvida-le pasa a Zero un reloj.

-¿Zafir?-pregunto el chico viendo el reloj.

-No tontito. Es un comunicador, esta vez podremos estar en contacto para no preocuparnos-dijo con una sonrisa Mei.

-bueno eso será útil-dijo Kaiser viendo el reloj de Zero.

**En eso el portal se abre.**

-Buena suerte, chicos. No se preocupen por mi podre esconderme bien de las chicas-dijo con una sonrisa Mei.

-Vale. Vamos chicos-Dijo Zero y el junto con los chicos se fueron

Una vez todos cruzaron sus cuerpos empezaron a viajar por el túnel dimensional

Zero: quien lo diría Mei no bromeaba esto realmente funciono

Kuro: si el viaje esta vez esta yendo bien no hay errores y no hay problemas

Shiroko: emmm chicos

Los cuerpos de los chicos comenzaron a brillar de color blanco

Kaiser: ¿pero qué?

Lynx: Mei te juro que si termino pasando por la pubertad una tercera vez te voy a estrangular

Cheetha: Nyyyyyaaaa

Ryu: ¿qué demonios pasa?

Al otro lado el portal se abrió en medio del aire y todos los presentes cayeron en un arbusto adoloridos

Zero: auuch para la próxima vez Mei podrías abrir el portal un poco más cerca del piso

Zero no se daba cuenta que su cuerpo cambio y se paró.

-Parece que caímos en un bosque-dijo Zero caminando en primera persona.

-¿Zero eres tú?-fue la voz de Kuro que hizo que Zero se voltee a ver a su amigo, pero se miraba diferente este era una clase de zorro de pelaje negro pero con manchas verdes, en los oídos y cola.

-¿Kuro eres tú? ¿Eres un zorro?-pregunto mirando a su amigo.

-Si eso creo-dijo mirándose con dudas Kuro.

-¿Chicos?-fue la voz de Lynx y Zero vio a un ser pequeño con una cabellera castaña con un largo vestido blanco, una clase cuerno rojo en la cabeza.

-¿Lynx?-preguntaron ambos chicos confusos.

-Si chicos soy yo-dijo la chica apartando su cabello y vio a los chicos.

-Amigos son ustedes-fue la voz de Kaiser y estos se voltearon a ver a una clase de criatura azul con las mejillas rojas, sus ojos cafés, y no venía solo estaba con una clase de zorro de nueve colas de color blanco puro de ojos color rojo, una clase de humano de color gris con un pantalón rojo y ojos cafés, con cintas azules en las manos y el ultimo se parecía a una clase de gato con el pelaje de abajo de color amarillo y azul en la parte de arriba, una cola en forma de estrella y ojos felinos.

-¿Chicos todos son animales?-pregunto Zero y estos lo apuntan.

-Deberías verte tu-dijeron todos y Zero se miró en un estanque de agua para ver su reflejo.

Zero se miró en el estanque y vio a una extraña criatura con pelaje naranja con café además de contar con unas extrañas placas en sus manos y unos ojos rojos

Zero: **¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS QUE SOY UN PERRO, ZORRO, HUMANOIDE!?**

todos se acercaron al estanque y se miraron

Kuro: hay tengo un mechón verde y así como esos puntitos en mi frente y mis parpados, así como mis patas

Shiroko: yo pienso que te ves adorable oni-chan

Kuro: ¿Shiroko? ¿eres tú?

Shiroko: si y yo soy una zorrita blanca con emmm no puedo contarlas con lo esponjosas que son

Kuro: em contándolas creo que son seis

Lynx: y yo que mírenme no soy humana, nada mas mírenme no se si este vestido es parte de mi cuerpo o es mi piel y además que son estos cuernos en mi cabeza (dijo tocándose eso cuernos)

Cheetha: nyaaa Lynx-nya yo pienso que te vez más normal

Lynx: Cheetha...claro tenías que transformarte en felina

Cheetha: nya pero ¿qué clase de felina tiene un pelaje azul y amarillo además de esta estrella en la cola nya?

Kaiser: y que me dicen de mi parezco una especie de rana sapo lo que sea *croug* ¡vieron eso mis mejillas se expandieron además pareciera que llevo vendas en el abdomen!

Ryu: hermano no está de todo mal solo mírame a mi tres dedos en cada mano y tres extrañas cosas saliendo de mi cabeza además y estas vendas y esta ropa

-¿Pero en donde diablos estamos?-pregunto Zero pero en eso a o lejos escuchan algo.

-¡No pueden llevarse a mi pikachu!-fue el grito de alguien.

-¿Escucharon eso?-pregunto Zero y sus amigos asintieron-Vamos a ver que fue-con decir eso todos se pusieron a correr al lugar en donde vino el grito, al llegar se toparon con una clase de banda de chicos, estando enfrente de un gran globo con forma de gato, con una placa amarilla en la frente y las patas como partes del globo, y en la parte en donde debe estar las personas era de color morado y tenía una R roja.

-¡Lo hacemos porque se nos da la gana tonto!-dijo una pelirroja de peinado hacia atrás con una traje blanco con negro y una R roja en el pecho.

-¡Si mi mami me dijo que si lo quiero siempre lo consiguió!-dijo uno que estaba al lado de la pelirroja, era un chico de pelo azul, con las mismas ropas pero masculinas y con la misma R en el pecho.

-¡Miau! ¡Así es!-dijo ahora una clase de gato de lo más normal solo que con una placa de color dorada en la frente.

-¡Devuélvame a mi Pikachu equipo Rocket!-grito un chico que tenía una camisa azul, con pantalones negros, zapatos rojos, una gorra de color blanco y rojo en la cabeza con una clase de esfera en la parte frontal, cabello negro en puntas hacia los lados, ojos cafés y guantes negros.

-¡regrésenle su Pokémon a Ash!-grito una chica de tez morena, cabello largo negro, camisa amarilla, pantalones blancos y zapatos cafés.

-¡Equipo Rocket será mejor que regresen su Pokémon a Ash ahora!-dijo esta vez una chico de cabello verde y un traje de camarero de color negro y blanco y ojos verdes.

-¡No! ¡Nos vemos!-dijo la pelirroja y el globo se empezó a alejar, en una esfera de metal se podía ver una clase de rata de color amarillo y negro en la punta, mejillas rojas, puntos negros en los ojos y su cola de forma de rayo.

**Con los chicos.**

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Kuro.

-No lo sé, pero esos sujetos sobre el globo parecen malvados y cuando hay maldad, el símbolo de la paz siempre debe actuar-dijo Zero usando el One for all en las piernas y saltar muy alto de su escondite para llegar a la esfera de cristal para liberar a la criatura.

-¡Espera Zero!-dijo Lynx pero este ya se fue.

-¡Sera idiota!-dijo Kaiser con enojo.

-Vamos a ayudarlo-dijo Kuro y todos asintieron para salir de su escondite.

**Con los sujetos.**

-¿¡Que es eso!?-pregunto la pelirroja al ver a Zero llegar a la esfera.

-¡Es un Ryolu!-dijo el gato.

-¡Los Ryolus no son naranjos y cafés!-dijo el chico de pelo azul.

**Con Zero.**

Este llego a la altura y le dijo a la rata que estaba en el cristal.

-¡Ponte a cubierto!-dijo y la rata se alejó lo más que podía-**¡SMASH!**-grito usando el One for All en ahora su pata y golpeo el cristal que exploto y ambos empezaron a caer al suelo.

El equipo rocket estaba estupefacto al ver como la prisión donde estaba atrapado pikachu fue hecho pedazos por un pequeño riolu, ya cayendo Zero tomo a pikachu y se preparó para dar otro Smash para amortiguar la caída, pero en eso ambos son atrapados por el chico de la gorra llamado ash

Ash: ¿están bien? ¿se lastimaron?

Pikachu: pikapika "si ash estoy bien"

Zero: gracias por atraparme, pero lo tenía controlado

Ash: hay no fue nada espera un segundo...¡Hablaste! (dijo con total asombro)

pikachu: **PIKAA "TE ENTENDIO"**

Zero: eeem sí que eso no es común

El globo del equipo rocket aterrizo y salieron de su globo

mujer del pelo largo y morado: **¿¡PORQUE TE METES DONDE NO TE LLAMAN RIOLU EXTRAÑO!?**

De repente el hombre de pelo azul la acerca a ella, así como el gato

hombre peli azul: un segundo mana un riolu con esos colores tan raros y esa fuerza tan increíble podría ser un excelente regalo para el jefazo

Gato del amuleto: si sin mencionar que sería un gran miembro del equipo rocket

Mujer del pelo largo: ya veo que buen plan

El trio encaro devuelta al grupo

Mujer del pelo largo: yuju pequeño riolu debe haber un pequeño mal entendido Veras ellos son chicos malos

Hombre peliazul: si se llevaron a nuestro pikachu cuando el pobre perdió la memoria

Gato: así es nosotros el equipo rocket necesitamos que nos ayudes por favor ayuda a un hermano Pokémon no

Zero salto de los brazos de ash y termino en el piso

Zero: ¿Acaso piensan que nací ayer? se distinguir a los villanos tan pronto los veo y yo jamás dejare que los villanos se salgan con la suya

El equipo rocket y los chicos se asombraron al oír al riolu hablar

Gato:** HABLASTE, ¿PERO COMO YO SOY EL UNICO POKEMON QUE PUEDE HABLAR?**

-**¡QUE NADIE ME ENTIENDE SI PUEDO HABLAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**-grito haciendo pucheros Zero mientras se movía de un lado a otro dejando a los chicos con una gota de sudor.

En eso llegan los demás.

-Siempre haciendo cosas sin pensar Zero-dijo Kuro para asombro de todos.

-Si debes saber que somos un equipo Zero-dijo Lynx de nuevo asombrando al grupo.

-Chicos no necesito su ayuda yo puedo solito-dijo Zero con una sonrisa mirando al equipo Rocket.

-Lo sabemos, pero guárdame al menos uno-dijo Kaiser para asombro de los chicos.

-¡Es que acaso que aquí los pokemones de este bosque hablan!-grito sorprendido Ash mirando a los pokemons junto con sus amigos.

-Es impresionante yo pensé que Miau era el único Pokémon que hablaba del mundo-dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa.

-Escúchenos malhechores mejor váyanse o se enfrentaran-dijo Zero y luego poso con sus amigos.

-**¡EL NUEVO EQUIPO Z!**-gritaron todos para sombro de los chicos y el pikachu.

-**¡TODOS ESOS POKEMONES SABEN HABLAR!**-exclamaron todos.

-No volvamos a hacer eso-dijo Kaiser con un sonrojo de vergüenza.

Lynx: si es muy ridículo hacer esto así

Shiroko: a mí me gusto es muy divertido (dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa)

Cheetha: nyaa shiroko-Nya estamos de acuerdo

Mujer de pelo largo: **OIGAN USTEDES A ESLO LE LLAMAN ENTRADA FUE TOTALMENTE FALTO DE PASION DONDE ESTA SU LEMA DONDE ESTAN LOS EFECTOS ESPECIALES**

Hombre de cabello azul: tranquila mana así son los novatos de hoy en día

Meowth: Riolu, Croagunk, ralts, Shinx, Tyrouge y...quienes son esos Pokémon (dijo mirando a kuro y a shiroko)

Tipo de cabello azul: veamos de la blanquita de ojos rojos se me hace familiar, pero ni idea a pero aqui en la guía de unova dice que el de los mechones verdes es un zorua un Pokémon realmente raro y aun mas ya que este tiene un color diferente en su patrón de colores un zorua común tiene manchas rojas y ojos azul claro pero este los tiene manchas y ojos color verde

mujer de cabello largo: nada más míralos todos estos Pokémon tiene colores absolutamente extraños, una bolita blanca que parece ser un Pokémon raro, y sobre todo hablan nuestro jefe nos dará un aumento y un ascenso jugoso si se los llevamos

Zero: ¿y ustedes quienes se creen que son?

**(iniciar efectos especiales de el lema del equipo rocket unova)**

mujer de cabello largo: ¿Cómo podrán saberlo si no saben nada en realidad?

Hombre de pelo azul: Las respuestas vendrán cuando tengamos la necesidad.

Tres rosas una roja una azul y una verde se partieron en pétalos

mujer de pelo largo: Llevando la luz blanca cegadora del mal hacia el futuro. (dijo con pétalos rojos volando a su alrededor)

hombre de pelo azul: Llevando el martillo de la justicia a la oscuridad del universo. (dijo con pétalos azules volando a su alrededor)

Meowth: Y tallando nuestros nombres en la roca de la eternidad. (dijo con pétalos de color rojo y azul volando a su alrededor)

mujer de pelo largo: La destructora de fuego, ¡Jessie! (dijo moviendo una rosa roja mientras pétalos rojos volaban a su alrededor)

hombre de pelo azul: Y con emoción del trueno, ¡James! (dijo con una rosa azul en la boca mientras pétalos azules volaban a su alrededor)

Meowth: Y el más sabio de los sabios, ¡Meowth! (dijo agitando sus garras mientras pétalos de color rojo y azul lo rodeaban)

Todos: Y ahora nos unimos bajo el nombre del... ¡Equipo Rocket! (dijeron detrás de una gran R roja)

**Fin del lema**

Jessie:** Y ASI ES COMO SE HACE UNA ENTRADA DE UN EQUIPO GRUPO DE NOVATOS**

**-¡QUE ENTRADA MAS RIDICULA!-**grito Zero enojado.

-**¡RIDICULA LA SUYA!**-grito Jessie enojada.

-¡Olviden eso debemos atraparlos!-dijo James y este saco una esfera de color blanco y rojo-¡Vamos Yamask!-grito lanzando la esfera que esta al abrirse salió una luz azul y revelo a una clase de criatura flotante de color negro con una cara en como cola de color amarillo y ojos negros.

-Yamasak (Entendido)-era lo que dijo el pokemon de James.

-¡Esta bien!-dijo enojada Jessie-¡Vamos Woobat!-grito lanzando la misma bola y de ella salió una clase de fusión entre un murciélago y un cerdo con un cuerpo de pelo azul y una nariz de cerdo.

-¡Woobat! (Si)-dijo el Pokémon flotante.

**-¡GENIAL!-**grito Zero con los ojos en forma de estrella.

-¿Te sorprendes de algo así?-pregunto Ash.

-Me pregunto cómo aguantan sus cuerpos en esas esferas-pregunto Kuro.

-¡Cállense! Woobat usa poder oculto en el riolu-dijo Jessie.

-¡Y tu Yamask! ¡Usa bola sombra en el Zorua!-ordeno James y los dos pokemones usaron sus poderes. Woobat libero una clase de esferas verdes de su cuerpo y se los lanzo a Zero, mientras que el Yamasak uso una clase de esfera negra para dispararlas contra Kuro.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Zero y el junto con los chicos esquivaron los ataques-¡Increíble pero puedes hacer esto!-dijo Zero y choco sus puños de los cuales fueron en vueltos en fuego, lo que sorprendió a todos.

-¿¡Un Riolu usando fuego!?-exclamo sorprendida la chica morena.

-¡Comete esto!-grito disparando las bolas de fuego pero Woobat los esquivo volando-Deja de esquivar y pelea-dijo enojado y se lanzó contra el Woobat.

Yamask estaba atacando con más bolas de sombras mientras kuro esquivava

Kuro: piensa piensa ya se

Kuro: toma esto agujero negro

El ataque de kuro no apareció cosa que lo confundió y empezó a esquivar otra vez

Kuro: pero porque no puedo usar mi agujero negro ya se plan B

Kuro salto y giro

Kuro: toma esto

Kuro creo un látigo de oscuridad que golpeo a yamask y lo mando al piso

Ash: ¿que fue ese movimiento?

Chico de cabello verde: creo que fue castigo

Meowth: ¿pero que paso?

James estaba mirando el libro guía de unova

James: AY según esto zorua es un Pokémon del tipo oscuridad y tiene ventaja sobre los tipos psíquicos y tipo fantasma como yamask

Zero mientras estaba tratándole de dar a woobat

Zero: **OYE TU DEJA DE SER COBARDE**

Woobat: wowoobat (si tú te quejas por no poder volar)

Zero: no es porque no pueda volar

Jessie: Woobat Corte aéreo ahora contra el riolu

Woobat creo tres discos de aire se dirigieron contra Zero el cual los esquivo

Zero: conque así va a ser entonces te espera una sorpresa

Zero cargo el one for all y dio un salto que llego a woobat

Zero: ahora toma esto

Zero dio un potente golpe contra woobat el cual choco contra jessie

Kuro: bien hecho Zero

Zero: si tú tampoco estuviste mal

Los dos chocaron patas

Meowth: esto no se quedará así

Meowth salió con sus garras

Meowth: **TOMEN MIS GARRAS FURIAS**

Meowth ataco a ambos con sus garras hasta hacerles cortes

Meowth: cantaron victoria antes de tiempo ahora prepárense para el cate final

Shiroko: **DEJA A MI HERMANO MAYOR EN PAZ**

Meowth: hay si tú y que harás bolita de algodón JAJAJAJAJA

Shiroko molesta salto y inhalo profundo y escupió una tormenta de nieve que enfrió a Meowth

Shiroko: gatito malo (dijo haciendo puchero)

Chica morena:** ESE POKEMON ES TIPO HIELO** (dijo con pavor)

-Miau que frio-dijo dentro de un cubo de hielo.

-Ahora déjenme a nosotros-dijo Ash-¡Pikachu impactrueno!-grito y Pikachu fue rodeado de una onda eléctrica.

-**¡PIKA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (¡IMPACTRUENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**-grito usando su gran descarga eléctrica contra el equipo Rocket que salió volando.

-¡No puedo creer que volvimos a perder!-dijo enojada Jessie.

-¡Todo por culpa de esos pokemones hablantes!-exclamo enojado Jamies.

-¡Que frio!-dijo congelado Meowth.

**-¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!-**gritaron todos y estos se fueron volando a máxima velocidad.

Con los chicos.

-¡Y no vuelvan!-grito Zero y luego se volteo a los chicos-Bueno parece que...-antes de que hablara Kaiser lo pateo y lo mando a volar.

-**¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS UNO!**-grito enojado Kaiser.

-¡Ustedes dos deben saber que somos equipo!-dijo enojada Lynx.

-Nya-si también queremos jugar-dijo enojada Cheetha.

-Eso no se vale son tramposos-dijo enojado Ryu y luego todos se pusieron a discutirán y el equipo se acercó.

-Oigan les agradecemos que nos ayudaran-dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-No fue problema-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

De repente el chico de cabello verde los miro asombrado

Chico de cabello verde: muy fascinante pokemones que no solo poseen colores extraños si no que también son pokemones parlantes esto es sin duda fascinante

Kaiser: ¿y este camarero quien es?

Voz: **KYAAAAAAAAAA**

Todos miraron a la chica morena de cabello abundante temblando de miedo ante la pequeña Shiroko

Chica morena:** ALEJATE DE MI NO TE NOS ACERQUES**

Shiroko: ¿porque me temes? ¿y porque dices que no me hacer que a ambos si tu solo eres una?

De repente del cabello de esa niña sale una pequeña criatura verde con pequeños colmillos y ojos color rojos

Criatura: Axew axe axew (¿qué paso? estaba muy calmadito durmiendo una siesta)

De repente la criatura miro a Shiroko

Shiroko: Hola (n_n)

Criatura: **AXEEEW (TIPO HIELO)**

La criatura se ocultó de nuevo en el cabello de la chica

Chica morena:** ALEJATE NO QUIERO QUE ME CONGELES**

Shiroko: pero yo no le hare nada malo solo quería saludar (dijo con un rostro triste y con las orejas bajas)

-No te preocupes Shiroko-dijo Kuro acariciando a su hermanita que sonrió-Se que serán buenas amigas-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra mirando a la morena que se asustó.

-Ejem-tosió Ash y todos lo miraron-Comencemos de nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa-Soy Ash Kétchup de pueblo paleta-dijo con una sonrisa y luego se presentó el de pelo verde.

-Yo soy Cilan y soy bueno con los Pokémon de los tipo planta y un conocedor Pokémon-dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-Y yo soy Iris una conocedora de los tipo Dragon y con miedo a los tipo Hielo-dijo escondida detrás de Ash mirando a Shiroko que solo sonreía.

-Un gusto me llamo Zero Shoshinco-dijo con una sonrisa Zero.

-Pero si eres un Riolu, ¿Por qué tienes un nombre de humano?-pregunto Ash.

-Porque en realidad somos humanos-dijo Zero, pero Ash dice.

-No de seguro solo eres un Riolu que quería un nombre genial como Zero-dijo con una sonrisa y Zero sudo-Pero veré más de los Riolus con mi pokedez-dijo sacando un aparato de su mochila.

-¿Poke que?-pregunto Zero pero el aparto dice.

-Riolu Pokémon emanación, Riolu es un Pokémon tipo lucha Se comunica con los suyos mediante la emisión de unas ondas que cambian de forma en función de los sentimientos. Su aura se intensifica para alertar a otros cuando está triste o tiene miedo-dijo el aparato y a Zero le salió un signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido.

Lynx: interesante cachivache

Cilan: ¿y ustedes son?

Kuro: soy Kuro arashi la zorrita blanca y de ojos rojos es mi hermana menor

Shiroko: soy Shiroko arashi es un placer conocerlos

Lynx: yo soy Lynx chishiki

Cheetha: y yo soy su hermana menor Cheetha chishiki

Kaiser: un placer creo soy Kaiser kodokuna

Ryu: soy Ryusaki Kodokuna pero todos me dicen Ryu

Lynx tomo el pokedex de las manos de ash

Ash: ¿oye que haces?

Lynx: estudiando este aparato… a ver (dijo apuntando a Shiroko)

Pokedex: No hay datos

Shiroko: ¿y eso que significa?

Ash: significa que eres una especie no descubierta en el pokedex

Lynx: tonterías veamos esto tiene una opción de búsqueda automática, veamos figura de cuatro patas, seis colas, un zorro...aquí hay un resultado (dijo mostrando la pokedex)

Pokedex: Vulpix el Pokémon zorro tipo fuego En el interior del cuerpo de Vulpix arde una llama que nunca se extingue. Durante el día, cuando suben las temperaturas, este Pokémon libera llamas por la boca para evitar recalentarse

Shiroko: pero yo no me parezco al de la foto además escupo hielo no fuego

Kuro: sepa Shiroko yo que voy a saber

Lynx: veamos tu Kuro

Pokedex: Zorua el Pokémon Zorropillo zorua tiene poderes de ilusión con los cuales se esconde o juega bromas pesadas si un amigo te hace una broma y este lo niega da por hecho que un zorua te jugo una broma

-Interesante-dijo Zero y luego tomo la pokedex y apunto a Lynx.

-Ralts el Pokémon Psíquico y hada Ralts percibe las sensaciones de la gente por los cuernos que tiene encima y detrás de la cabeza. No es común que este Pokémon aparezca en público, pero cuando lo hace, se acerca si ve buena disposición en la gente. También tiene la habilidad de percibir las sensaciones que tiene la gente. Si su Entrenador está alegre, este Pokémon se pondrá igualmente contento-dijo el aparato.

-Interesante Lynx eres como una hada-dijo con una sonrisa Zero y Lynx se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Qué hay de mí?-pregunto Kaiser.

-Espera-dijo Zero apuntándolo con la pokedex.

-Croagunk el Pokémon Rana Tiene bolsas venenosas en las mejillas. Pilla desprevenidos a sus rivales para pincharles. Infla sus bolsas venenosas para emitir un sonido macabro mientras asesta golpes que hacen retroceder a los rivales-dijo el aparato.

-Que creen que soy Aeron-dijo con enojo ya que el no tenia un quirk de veneno.

-¿Qué hay de mí?-pregunto Ryu y Zero lo apunto con la pokedex.

-Tyrogue el Pokémon luchador Tyrogue se pone demasiado nervioso si no lo sacan a entrenarse cada día. Su Entrenador debe establecer y mantener ciertos métodos de entrenamiento durante la cría-dijo el aparato.

-¿Es todo?-pregunto enojado Ryu.

-Si eso parece-dijo Zero.

-Nya-es mi turno nya-dijo Cheetha saltando.

-Claro ahora-dijo Zero apuntándola con la pokedex.

-Shinx el pokemon felino La extensión y contracción de sus músculos genera electricidad. Brilla cuando está en peligro. Si siente peligro, todo su pelaje brilla. Aprovecha la ceguera temporal de su rival para huir-dijo el aparato.

-Solo huir-dijo enojada la chica-**¡NYA YO NO ME HECHO PARA ATRAS NYA!**-grito enojada y Zero le devolvió la pokedex a Ash.

Ash: ¿cómo es que no saben que especie de Pokémon siendo Pokémon?

Zero: ya dijimos que somos humanos no Pokémon

Cilan: aun así, que clase de humanos no saben qué clase de Pokémon son

Del pelo de iris se asomó Shiroko para pánico de iris

Shiroko: es que no somo exactamente conocedores de los Pokémon

Iris: porque estas en mi pelo (dijo con pánico)

Shiroko: es que aquí está muy cómodo y calentito (dijo acurrucándose)

De repente la criatura apareció

Criatura: A-a-axewwww (i-i-irisss)

Shiroko: tranquilo pequeño amigo yo no te are nada (n_n)

Kuro: ¿y ese quién es?

Ash: es el Pokémon de Iris axew

Pikachu se asomó del hombro de ash

Ash: y él es mi mejor amigo pikachu

-Pika Pi (Un gusto)-dijo con una sonrisa el Pokémon eléctrico.

-Por tu apariencia eres un tipo eléctrico-dijo con una sonrisa Zero y Pikachu asintió.

-Vamos a centro Pokémon para avisarle al profesor Oak sobre este descubrimiento-dijo Ash y sus compañeros también pero Iris con miedo.

-¿Centro Pokémon? ¿Profesor Oak?-preguntaron todos confusos.

**En el centro Pokémon de una ciudad cercana.**

Al entrar los chicos vieron que el lugar se parecía mucho a un hospital ya que vieron a varios Pokemones vendados y siendo tratados por otros pokemones.

-Esperen aquí mientras llamo al profesor-dijo Ash caminando a una clase de computadora. Y los chicos se fueron a unos asientos.

En eso los estómagos de los héroes suenan indicando que tienen hambre.

-Tenemos hambre-dijeron todos muy hambrientos.

-Si quieren pedimos comida para Pokémon-dijo Cailan y los chicos miran a los pokemones comiendo bolitas cafés.

-Creo que pasamos-dijeron todos y luego los compañeros miran a Zero.

-Puedes cocinar algo Zero-preguntaron llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Claro solo denme un tiempo voy a ver si hay algo afuera para cocinar con las bayas que vi por el camino hacia aquí-dijo saliendo del centro Pokémon para buscar algo para cocinar.

Kuro: desearía aun tener mis manos con estas patitas no puedo cocinar (T_T)

Lynx: si bueno yo aun sigo digiriendo que soy el hecho de que soy una especie de hada

Kaiser: y que hay de mi un sapo venenoso que tiene eso que ver con mi quirk de fuerza

Ryu: al menos sabes que puedes hacer mi descripción es muy vaga que se supone que soy una especie de aprendiz o estudiante

Cheetha: y que hay de mi kamisama sabe que no huyo de una pelea

Mientras estos se quejaban llego Ash.

-Listo el profesor Oak quiere verlos-dijo con una sonrisa pero ve que falta uno-¿Oigan donde está el Riolu?-pregunto confundido.

-En primera se llama Zero y en segunda, salió del lugar para buscar al con que cocinar-dijo apuntando a la salida Shiroko desde el cabello de Iris.

-**¡BAJATE POR FAVOR!**-grito con miedo la chica.

-Pero si ni te estoy haciendo algo-dijo con un puchero la niña zorro.

**Con Zero.**

Se podía ver como este caminaba por el lugar con normalidad, todos los entrenadores que pasaban miraban al chico con expresiones confusas al ver a ese raro Pokémon, pero el chico no le tomaba importancia.

-Muy bien en donde poder conseguir ingredientes-se dijo buscando ingredientes Zero, miro para un árbol y noto frutas y otras cosas que parecían bayas-Creo que eso me bastara-dijo saltando y cortando las partes de las ramas de los frutos con su brazo transformado en una espada, la volvió normal pero se recordó que no tenía una bolsa y sudo.

-Genial ahora de donde conseguiré una bolsa-se dijo con enojo ya que por su cuerpo saldría una bolsa pequeña si usaba el quirk de Momo-Muy bien entonces-antes de que continuara escucho.

-Eres una inútil-dijo enojado un chico y Zero lo escucho.

-¿¡Qué diablos fue eso!?-dijo dejando los ingredientes en el suelo y correr hacia el lugar de donde escucho el grito, cuando llego vio a un entrenador de esos Pokemones, gritándole a un zorro de color café y ojos cafés-¿Que le hace?-se preguntó y fue a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Eres una inútil no sirves para nada!-dijo enojado el entrenador a su Pokémon.

-E-e-e-eevee (L-l-l-lo siento)-dijo con terror el pokemon.

-¡No me vengas con lloriqueo aquí te quedas!-dijo enojado y se empezó a largar el entrenador y el zorro lo siguió.

-E-e-eevee eveeve (E-e-espere maestro no me deje)-dijo el Pokémon pero el entrenador la patea haciendo que se estrelle con una caja para enojo de Zero.

-Cállate te quedas y punto-dijo enojado y le lanza la esfera de color blanco y rojo-Me voy-dijo marchándose pero antes de que llegara vio a Zero mirándolo con enojo-¿Que hace un Riolu aquí?

-Tu karma llego maldito-dijo enojado y se lanzó a una gran velocidad contra el-**¡SMASH!**-grito dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho mandando a volar al entrenador a estrellarse con un muro para sorpresa de la Pokémon-¿Estas bien?

**De vuelta con los chicos.**

Estos estaban buscando a Zero.

Kuro: ¿dónde se habrá metido?

Kaiser: podría estar en cualquier parte

Lynx: a no ser

Kaiser: ¿a no ser que Lynx?

Lynx: bueno ya oíste esa cosa pokedex puedo percibir emociones no tal vez pueda encontrar a Zero por medio de mi habilidad empática

Kuro: no creo que funcione así

Lynx: vale la pena intentarlo me concentrare a ver qué pasa

**De vuelta con Zero.**

-No te preocupes estas, ahora bien-dijo viendo a la Pokémon que estaba asombrada.

-E-e-evee (¿Q-q-quién eres?)-pregunto sorprendida.

-Soy Zero. Zero Shoshinco pero mis amigos me llaman Zero-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Y tú eres?

-Eveevee (Me llamo Eevee)-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo un gusto conocerte-luego se voltea a ver al entrenador inconsciente-¿Porque ese tipo de golpeaba?-pregunto Zero mirando con enojo al entrenador y Eevee se pone triste.

-Eveevee evee (Es porque soy muy débil)-dijo con tristeza-Eeeveee eveveeve evee (Cuando perdimos por mi culpa mi entrenador decidió votarme aquí como pudiste ver)-dijo con tristeza y queriendo llorar, y su panza suena llamando la atención de Zero.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto y la pequeña asintió-Ven conmigo te daré algo para comer. Confía en mi-dijo con una sonrisa como la de Midoriya lo que hizo sonreír a la pequeña Pokémon al igual que sonrojándola y los dos partieron al lugar en donde Zero dejo los ingredientes.

**Volviendo con los chicos.**

Lynx estaba concentrándose

Kuro: ¿crees que ya pueda sentir algo? (dijo en un susurro)

Kaiser: y yo que se no es que sea psíquico solos soy una extraña combinación entre tsuyu y aeron

Kuro: sssh no tan alto o llamaremos la atención indeseada

Lynx: dejen que me concentre no puedo sentir nada si están discutiendo

Lynx cayo cada sonido y fue cuando se concentró hasta que por fin

Lynx: **¡LOTERIA!**

Lynx se tapó la boca, pero ya era tarde

Chico: miren ese ralts es de otro color

Chica: Un zorua que bonito y tiene otro color de pelo y ojos

Chico: miren eso las mejillas y los ojos de ese Croagunk son raros

todos estaban sacando sus pokebolas

Lynx: **CORRAAN**

Todos: ¡hablo!

los tres corrieron intentando esquivar a la multitud hasta que lo evitaron

Lynx: por poco

Kuro: **ENSERIO LYNX, GRITAR LOTERIA EN UN LUGAR DONDE SE SUPONE NO PODEMOS HABLAR ESPAÑOL**

Lynx: ya perdón, pero estamos cerca síganme

**Mientras en el centro Pokémon**

Los entrenadores Pokémon estaban en un sillón esperando por el regreso de los tres que se fueron

Cheetha: nya no es justo porque no pudimos ir

Ryu: ya oíste a Kaiser ni-chan por nuestra seguridad debemos quedarnos aquí

Shiroko: pero estoy realmente preocupada por Zero-nii y si le paso algo

Cheetha: hay que cosa tan mala les pudo haber pasado

En eso todas se imaginan la posibilidad, que Zero este peleando contra un villano de ese mundo, o siendo encerrado en una de esas pokebolas que atrapaban a los Pokemones y los entrenadores se lo llevaban.

-**¡DEBEMOS IR!**-grito Shiroko y corrió a la salida.

-¡Shiroko espéranos!-dijo Ryu corriendo con Cheetha a perseguir a su amiga.

-¡Oigan vuelvan!-exclamo Ash corriendo con sus amigos a buscar a los niños Pokémon.

-Creo que ahora podre estar calmada-dijo Iris con una sonrisa al igual Axew pero Cilan y Ash los agarran para que fueran con ellos.

**Con Zero y la Eevee.**

Zero estaba con una charola que hiso con el quirk de momo y usaba una cuchara para mezclar los sabores de las bayas y los de las frutas.

-Ya casi está listo-dijo con una sonrisa y miro a Eevee triste-sigues así por lo de tu entrenador ¿no?-pregunto mirando a la Pokémon.

-Eevee(Si)-dijo con tristeza la Pokémon.

-¿Porque lo sigues extrañando? él te maltrataba-dijo enojado Zero.

-Eevee eve… (Lo sé, pero...)-dijo agachando la cabeza Eevee.

-Nada de peros. Créeme no se mucho de esto o tu relación con él, pero estoy seguro que un entrenador no debe hacerlo eso a un Pokémon y en especial a una linda Pokémon zorruno-dijo con una sonrisa y la Pokémon se sonrojo por lo dicho pero en eso Zero nota que la comida ya estaba lista-Esta lista-dijo con una sonrisa y creo dos platos pequeños con sus manos y los introdujo en la comida, le dio uno a Eevee y el otro para el-Itadakimasu-dijo con una sonrisa y el junto con la Eevee empezaron a comer, a la Eevee sintió sus papilas gustativas saltar de alegría por la rica comida.

**Volviendo con los buscadores de Riolu Zero.**

Lynx: estamos cerca puedo percibirlo

Kaiser: ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? después de todo no llevas siendo Pokémon más de que 31 minutos

En eso algo llega a la nariz de Kuro

Kuro: ese olor alguien está cocinando en la dirección en la que nos lleva Lynx

Kaiser: y tal vez sea pura coincidencia

Kuro: vamos a ver y para hacerlo divertido si tengo razón tendrás que decir *gero* *gero* como lo hace tsuyu-chan por una semana

Kaiser: bien, pero si yo tengo razón entonces tu tendrás que decir *kon* al inicio y al final de tus frases

Kuro: hecho ahora sigan a la nariz

Kuro siguió el olor de la comida por el logar con cuidado para no llamar la atención y en eso llegaron y vieron a Zero cocinar para un Pokémon

Los tres:** ZERO**

Zero: hola, chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?

Kuro: tu dinos te estábamos esperando no llegaste así que te fuimos a buscar

-Chanfle lo olvide-dijo parándose del suelo y miro la comida-Tendré que guardarlo-dijo mirando la sopa de frutas y bayas pero luego miro a Eevee-O si se me olvido. Chicos ella es Eevee la salve de un entrenador que la maltrataba.

-Eevee (Un gusto)-dijo viendo a los chicos.

-Un gusto conocerte Eevee-dijo con una sonrisa Lynx, pero se escucha.

-Jaja gane la apuesta Kaiser-dijo con una sonrisa viendo a su amigo enojado.

-Te odio *Gero*-dijo con enojo y Kuro se empezó a reír al igual que Zero y Lynx y Eevee se rio un poco.

-Oye Eevee ahora que estas aquí ¿porque no vienes con nosotros a buscar a los demás?-pregunto Zero con una sonrisa.

-Eevee… (Bueno...)-dijo, pero en eso se escucha.

-**¡HERMANOS!**-gritaron y los chicos se voltean a ver a los niños pokemons correr hacia ellos junto con Ash y sus amigos pero Iris forcejeaba para intentar no estar cerca de Shiroko y siendo detenida por Ash y Cilan.

Kuro: que hacen aquí deberían estar en ese hospital

Shiroko: nya nos asustamos porque pensamos que podrían estar en problemas con algún tipo malo o que pudieran ser encerrados en una de esas pokebolas de las que nos contó ash (;w;)

Cheetha: nya no podíamos imaginar que se los llevaran de nuestro lado nya (;_;)

Ryu: si ustedes son nuestra familia no sabríamos que podría pasa (dijo aguantando las lágrimas)

Kuro:...*suspiro* como no puedo acariciar tu cabeza con estas patitas tan cortas hare esto

Kuro lamio la mejilla de Shiroko

Kuro: ya no llores se necesita más que una esfera para separarme de tu lado

Shiroko: oni-chan (;_;)

lynx: si cheetha no es mi intención dejarte sola

Cheetha: *sniff* Nyaa

Kaiser: yo tampoco te abandonaría Ryu soy tu hermano mayor y a un me falta por enseñarte

Kuro: ejeeem

Kaiser miro con fastidio y procedió a golpear el hombro de Ryu fuerte

Kaiser: pero recuerda que no me gusta que te pongas tan sentimental *gero*

ryu: hermano...caso dijiste *gero*

Kaiser: perdí una apuesta *gero* *gero*

Zero: lo ven estamos bien así que relájense

-Pues nos alegra verlos-dijo Ash con una sonrisa y en eso ve a Eevee-Un Pokémon-dijo y luego saco la pokedex y apunto a Eevee.

-Eevee el Pokémon zorruno. La configuración genética de Eevee le permite mutar y adaptarse enseguida a cualquier medio en el que viva. La evolución de este Pokémon suele ser posible gracias a las radiaciones emitidas por varias piedras de elementos-dijo la pokedex y Ash sonrió.

-¿Que hace una Eevee aquí?-pregunto Cilan mirando a la Pokémon.

-Ella me conto que un entrenador la maltrataba por ser una Pokémon débil y la quería dejar abandonada a su suerte, por suerte llegue y la salve de ese entrenador corrupto, como tenía hambre decidí cocinar aquí para que comiera, pero por eso me distraje de lo que debía hacer-dijo mirando la comida Zero-Pero ahora que estamos aquí-se voltea a sus amigos-¡A comer!-con decir eso todos se pusieron a comer lo que cocino Zero.

**Unos minutos después.**

-¡está muy rico!-dijo con una sonrisa Ash.

-¡Pika pika! (¡Muy delicioso!)-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Me gusta la sopa de bayas y frutas es algo extra picante que hace que mi panza pida más!-dijo con una sonrisa Cilan.

Kaiser: oye Kuro ¿dónde quedo tu burla he? *gero*

Shiroko, Kuro y Cheetha estaban comiendo en un tazón dado que no podían usar cubiertos

Kuro: ya cállate y come menso

Kaiser: ¿a quién le llamas menso? menso *gero*

Kuro: a ti a quien más cara de sapo

Kaiser: no soy un sapo soy una rana *gero*

Kuro: si una rana bien mensa

Kaiser: **¿ACASO QUIERES PELEAR?** *GERO*

Kuro: **ADELANTE ATREVETE MENSO**

Ambos se estaban mirando como si las chispas volaran

Eevee: eeve evee (esto es normal para ti Zero) dijo con una gota de sudor

Zero: más o menos

pero en eso aparece Lynx y le jala una mejilla a Kaiser

Kaiser: ite Lynx espera

Kuro: jajaja te regañaron

Entonces Lynx sale y le jala una oreja a Kuro

Kuro: itte Lynx suéltame mi oreja me duele

Lynx: que les he dicho de actuar como tontos en la mesa

Kaiser: el empezó

Kuro: es mentira y lo sabes

Lynx: hagan las paces o si no les daré su comida a los niños

Los dos se dieron la mano o pata a mano, y Lynx asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno más o menos-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Zero.

**Después de unos minutos.**

Todos terminaron de comer y Ash recuerda algo.

-**¡OLVIDE QUE DEJE AL PROFESOR OAK EN ESPERA POR MUCHO!**-grito alarmado.

-¡Pues vamos!-dijo Zero y todos se pusieron a correr de vuelta al centro Pokémon pero esta vez los acompañaba Eevee que decidió seguirlos para estar con Zero.

**En el centro Pokémon.**

-¿Que te tardo tanto Ash?-pregunto un hombre viejo con una bata blanca mirando la pantalla, tenía el cabello blanco y ojos negros.

-Lo siento profesor, pero quería enseñarles esto-dijo y se apartó para mostrar a Zero y a los demás para la cara sorprendida de Oak.

Profsor oak: **AAAAAAAAAAH** no puedo creerlo nunca había visto nada similar pokemones de otros colores además de extraños, un riolu naranja y café, un ralts de cabello castaño, un tyrouge con prendas y vendas de colores distintos, un shinx con un pantaloncito de pelaje amarillo en vez de negro y con esas pupilas en forma de daga, un croagunck con ese color azul, las mejillas rojas y así como su dedo y sus ojos cafe, y dos Pokémon realmente raros que nunca había visto debe ser de la región unova

Ash: de hecho, ellos

Profesor oak: voy a invitar a la profesora Juniper a la conversación

Cilan: espere no hace fal

Pero antes de que terminara en la pantalla se dividió mostrando a una mujer con un cabello castaño claro con un peinado anticuado como de los años 80 con unos aretes rojos y unos ojos verdes además de poseer una bata de laboratorio abierta mostrando una camisa blanca

Profesora Juniper: profesor oak que sorpresa ¿porque me pidió que me uniera a una llamada?

Profesor oak: profesora Juniper necesito que mire a los Pokémon negro y blanco y me diga qué clase de Pokémon son

Profesora Juniper: veamos

La profesora Juniper vio a Kuro y a Shiroko y se quedó asombrada

Profesora Juniper:...**KYYYYYYYAA UN ZORUA ES TAN BONITO Y TIENE UN COLOR VERDE INUSUAL EN LAS PARTES QUE DEVERIAN SER ROJAS Y ADEMAS TIENE OJITOS VERDES EN LUGAR DE AZUL Y ESA BOLITA DE ALGODON ES TAN ADORABLE NUNCA HABIA VISTO UN PAR DE POKEMON TAN RAROS Y ADORABLES QUE ME DAN GANAS DE IR ALLA Y APAPACHARLOS COMO SI FURAN UN PAR DE PELUCHES** (Dijo con felicidad en su boca)

Kuro y Shiroko se asustaron cuando escucharon a la profesora Juniper hablarles así.

-Jajaja parece que es imposible que se aguanten abrazos mortales *Gero*-se rio Kaiser para sorpresa de los profesores.

-No te rías Rana estúpida-dijo Kuro para de nuevo sorpresa de los profesores.

-¿Como me llamaste? *Gero*-pregunto con enojo Kaiser.

-¿Acaso ves a otra rana estúpida aquí?-pregunto Kuro y Kaiser se lanzó contra el en una bola de humo donde salían los golpes.

-¡No se queden con la diversión!-exclamo Zero saltando al humo y poniéndose a pelear con los chicos para de nuevo sorpresa para ambos profesores.

-¡Nosotros también queremos pelear!-exclamaron los niños y se unieron a la pelea chistosa.

**-¡PAREN TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!-**grito Lynx lo que detuvo a todos que miraban asustados a Lynx-Así está mejor.

Profesores: **ACASO HABLARON**

Ash: si esta ese pequeño detalle estos Pokémon pueden hablar

Profesor oak: fascinante no creí que abría otros Pokémon parlantes aparte del Meowth del equipo rocket

profesora Juniper: Fascinante como es eso posible como aprendieron a hablar

Shiroko: aprendimos como todos mama, papa, hermano, pastel se te pega no es un misterio (n_n)

profesora juniper: Awwww es tan linda (dijo con ternura)

Porofesor oak: fascinante espécimen dime qué clase de Pokémon eres

Shiroko: ese aparato me dijo vulpix pero yo no me parezco en nada al de la foto del aparato

Profesor oak: ¿vulpix eh? tal vez Deva investigar un poco, ash debo reconocer que conseguiste atrapar a un grupo de interesantes Pokémon

Zero:** A NOSOTROS NADIE NOS ATRAPO CARCAMAN ES MAS NOSOTROS SOMOS HUMANOS**

Profesor oak: Ash ¿de que está hablando este riolu?

Zero: mi nombre es Zero

-Es que es la misma pregunta que yo mismo me hice-dijo Ash rascándose la mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eeeh está bien-dijo Oak mirando a Ash.

-Por lo menos si tienen nombres cada uno les importaría decírnoslos-dijo la profesora Juniper.

-Me llamo Zero Shoshinco pero todos me dicen Zero-dijo Zero con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Yo soy Kuro Arashi y la zorrita de nieve es mi hermanita menor Shiroko Arashi-presento Kuro a su hermanita que asintió con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Lynx Chisiki y la shinx es mi hermanita menor Cheetha Chisiki-dijo Lynx y la felina asintio.

-Y yo soy Kaiser Kodokuna y el Pokémon de tres dedos es mi hermano Ryusaki pero todos les decimos Ryu *Gero* *Gero*-dijo Kaiser con enojo y Ryu asintió.

-Ya veo es muy interesante. Me pregunto qué entrenador abandono a estos pokemones hablantes-dijo Oak pero todos le gritan.

-**¡QUE NO SOMOS POKEMONES!**-gritaron enojado lo que hizo que Oak se caiga de su asienti se recompuso con una gota de sudor y dijo.

-Bueno. Ash me gustaría que estudiaras a estos Pokemones extraños. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que captures a esos pokemones y viajes con ellos para saber mas-dijo el profesor Oak.

Zero: Ni se les ocurra

Todos se pusieron en guardia

Kuro: aquí nadie es esclavo de nadie

Kaiser: si y yo no me dejo mangonear por nadie

Lynx: no les recomiendo hacerme enojar

Ryu: si tal vez sea chiquito, pero aun soy fuerte

Shiroko: además ¿pensé que éramos amigos?

Zero: si quieren atraparnos tendrás que pelear contra nosotros

Ash: osea como una pelea Pokémon (dijo con emoción)

-¿Pelea Pokémon?-preguntaron todos.

-Si aquí los pokemones se enfrentan entre ellos para poder ver quién es el más fuerte y nuevo compañero al ser capturado-dijo con una sonrisa Ash.

-¿Acaso aquí los humanos no tienen Quirks?-pregunto Zero.

-¿Que son Quirks?-pregunto Iris.

-De dónde venimos, los humanos fuimos heredaros por una magia sobre natural, que les da poderes cuando logran cumplir más de 4 años, un ejemplo seria Zero, cuando nació y tuvo cuatro años, se le consiguió el poder de super fuerza como Kaiser, pero un día el...-dijo Lynx y vio a Zero que le miraba serio indicando que no le diga.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Ash confuso.

-Se los diré si se ganan mi confianza-dijo Zero serio y luego apunto a Ash-¡Ash si tus pokemones nos ganan a Kaiser, Kuro y a Mi iremos con ustedes como sus pokemones, pero s ganamos nosotros nos dejaran en paz y nos iremos para intentar volver a nuestro mundo!-dijo Zero con seriedad.

-De acuerda-dijo con una sonrisa Ash.

-Bueno si ganas nos llaman-dijo Oak y la llamada finalizo.

-Nos veremos después-dijo la profesora Juniper desapareciendo.

**Afuera del centro Pokémon.**

Se podía ver a un campo de arena de batalla en el lugar, sobre un cuadrado estaba Ash listo para pelear, y del otro lado estaban Zero con Kaiser y Kuro.

-Bien yo iré primero-dijo Zero poniéndose enfrente de sus amigos y sobre un gran cuadro blanco.

-Muy bien-dijo Ash y saco una pokebola-Como eres tipo fuego yo escogeré a este ¡Vamos Oshawot!-grito lanzando la pokeball.

De la pokebola salió una pequeña nutria azul y blanca con una almeja en el ombligo

Oshawott: Oshawott (aquí estoy)

Shiroko/Cheetha: Que adorable/Nya

Oshawott se sonrojo cuando ambas le dijeron eso

Oshawott:Osha oshawott (hay me sonrojo)

Riolu: oye tu concéntrate en la pelea

Eevee: eev eevee (tú puedes Zero) (n_n)

Lynx vio esto con celos

Lynx: adelante ve por ellos Zero

Cilan: emm no se esto es un encuentro entre Pokémon salvaje o es una batalla entre entrenadores

Iris: a mí no me mires aun no puedo creer que sean humanos sigo pensando que son pokemones que como Meowth aprendieron a hablar español

Ash: Haremos el primer movimiento oshawott usa tacleada

Oshawott: ¡oshawott! (aquí voy ash)

Oshawott se lanzó contra Zero, pero este salto y esquivo al Oshawott, que volvió a atacar haciendo lo mismo, pero no lo consiguió.

-Eres rápido, pero te falta velocidad-dijo Zero esquivando las tacleadas de Oshawott-Como eres agua estoy seguro de que la electricidad te derrotara-dijo y se separó del Pokémon y cubro sus puños con electricidad para asombro de todos.

-¡Ese es un movimiento tipo Eléctrico!-exclamo sorprendido Cilan.

-**¡Thunder!**-exclamo Zero y le lanzo una gran onda eléctrica contra Oshawott que con lo que pudo esquivo la ráfaga de rayos.

-¡Maldición!-dijo Ash viendo el combate-¡Oshawott usa **caparaconcha afilada**!-exclamo y Oshawott saco de su pecho una concha y este creo una espada de agua con la cual empezó a atacar a Zero que esquivaba los ataques.

-Oshawott Osha (Vamos pelea)-dijo lanzando los cortes, Zero se paró y Oshawott aprovecho para atacar desde arriba, que cuando cayo se hizo una cortina de humo, cuando se despejo revelo a Zero con sus manos cubiertas de acero, para un nuevo asombro de los entrenadores.

-¡Un movimiento de acero!-exclamo sorprendido Ash.

-Eso es todo-dijo con burla Zero-que decepción y ahora acabare con esto-cubrió con electricidad sus brazos de metal-**¡TORNDO ELECTRICO!**-grito y creo una gran onda de ráfaga de viento con sus brazos pero salía electricidad que le llegaba a Oshawott, cuando termino el Pokémon cayo y este tenía los ojos en forma de remolinos.

**-¡OSHAWOTT!-**exclamo preocupado Ash.

-¡Oshawott no puede continuar el ganador es Zero!-dijo Cilan como árbitro y Zero sonrió y volvió con sus amigos.

-Bien hecho Zero-dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa.

-Buena pelea amigo-dijo Kuro mientras que los otros celebraban.

Ash sostuvo a oshawott

Ash: estuviste bien oshawott toma un buen descanso

Ash regreso a oshawott a su pokebola

Ash: eso fue asombroso Zero pensé que como eras un riolu extraño eras de tipo fuego, pero ahora creo que no eres tan diferente a un riolu normal que es tipo lucha pero sin duda alguna es extraño que pudieras usar movimientos tipo acero y eléctrico también

Zero: gracias, bien ¿quién sigue?

Kaiser: yo sigo *Gero*

Ash: bien pidove yo te elijo

Ash arrojo la pokebola y de esta salió un pequeño palomo con ojos amarillos

Pidove: pidove (cuenta conmigo)

Para los idos de los pokeheroes la voz de pidove era de un tono agudo, contrario a oshawott que a pesar de ser un poco aguda era diferente y claro las suyas también cambiaron a parecerse las de unos niños

Cilan: según tengo entendido croagunk es un Pokémon del tipo lucha y veneno así que un Pokémon tipo volador como pidove tiene la ventaja

Kaiser: ¿*gero*? ¿acaso dijo tipo lucha y veneno?, bueno de venenos no sé nada, pero de lucha eso si lo conozco bien *gero* *gero*

-Muy bien Pidove usa **ataque ala**-grito Ash y Pidove se lanzó contra Kaiser mientras su ala era cubierta de una aura blanca.

-Muy bien hagámoslo *gero*-dijo Kaiser saltando y esquivando el ataque de ala de Pidove.

-Tú puedes Kaiser-dijo Zero junto con Kuro de su lado.

-Derrótalo hermano-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

-Tu eres el más fuerte Kaiser de muéstraselo-dijo Lynx a su hermano.

-Nya-no te dejes perder Nya-dijo Cheetha junto con Shiroko.

-Eres el más fuerte que conozco Kaiser tú puedes-dijo Shiroko con una sonrisa.

-Eevee eve (Tú puedes ganar)-dijo Eevee y Kaiser sonrió al ver a sus compañeros apoyarlo.

Ash: pidove usa **aire cortante**

Pidove: pidove (Entendido)

Pidove lanzo una ráfaga de aire afilado que Kaiser esquivo con saltos

Ash: **ATAQUE DE ALA**

Kaiser: ¿qué dijo?

Pidove voló contra kaiser antes de que este pudiera tocar el piso con los pies y lo golpeo con su ala en la mejilla lejos, pero este resistió

Kaiser: "Demonios por alguna razón eso si dolió...acaso será eso de la ventaja"

Ash: ahora pidove **ataque de ala** otra vez

Pidove: **PIDOVE (AQUI VOY)**

Pidove se lanzó contra Kaiser, pero este lo bloqueo con sus brazos

Kaiser: esto se acaba ahora

Kaiser se cubrió con un aura roja y este arrojó un poderoso golpe al pidove de ash que lo termino arrojándolo a los brazos de ash

Cilan: pidove ya no puede continuar Kaiser gana

Ash: pidove lo hiciste bien descansa amigo (dijo regresándolo a la pokebola) kaiser esa fuerza que tienes es asombrosa

Kaiser: acaso lo dudabas

Cilan: ese movimiento creo que fue **contraataque**

-¿Contraataque eh?-dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa-Lo recordare *gero*

-¡Bien hecho Kaiser!-dijeron sus compañeros y este sonríe.

-Muy bien es mi turno-dijo Kuro y Kaiser se fue a una silla y Kuro se puso enfrente de Ash-¡Envíame al Pokémon que tengas!

-Muy bien-se volteo a Pikachu-¡Pikachu yo te elijo!-dijo y el ratón eléctrico se puso enfrente de Kuro.

-¡Pika! (Si Ash)-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tú puedes Kuro-dijo Zero y este sonrió y asintió.

-Bien Pikachu** ¡Ataque rápido!**-dijo Ash y Pikachu asintió.

-Pika (aquí voy)-exclamo y empezó a correr super rápido contra Kuro.

Kuro sin tiempo para esquivar no tuvo más que recibir el ataque y resistir el golpe retrocediendo

Kuro: nada mal eso dolió, pero esto se acaba ahora

Kuro abrió la boca para reunir oscuridad cosa que impresiono al grupo pokemon y a los humanos

Kuro: **CAÑON OSCURO**

Kuro escupió per en vez de lanzar el ataque este solo se convirtió en humito para confusión y pena de todos

Kuro: ¿eh? (o_o)

Kaiser: **NO ES MOMENTO PARA UNA PAYASADA**

Ash: pikachu cola de hierro

Pikachu: **CHUUU PIKA (TOMA ESTO)**

Pikachu iba a golpear a Kuro con su cola

Kuro: **Dark shield**

Sin embargo, no pasó nada y Kuro recibió el golpe de lleno

Iris: dark shield, cañón oscuro esos no son exactamente movimientos que conozca

Kuro se levantaba adolorido

Zero: ¿porque Kuro no puede usar sus poderes yo no tuve tal problemas?

Lynx: no lo comprendo

Ash: pikachu impactrueno

Pikachu:** PIKAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUU (IMPACTRUUUUEEENO)**

Kuro:** pasillo de las sombras**

Pero no pasó nada y término recibiendo el ataque quedando en el piso

Shiroko: Hermano no te rindas tú puedes

Cheetha: Nya hermano tú puedes

Ryu: porque no puede usar sus poderes Shiroko, Kaiser y Zero no tuvieron problemas

Zero: y a mí que me dices yo puedo usar el quirk de momo como si nada

Kuro se levantó molesto y miro a pikachu

Kuro: no entiendo mi quirk no funciona bien mi agujero negro,mi cañon oscuro,mi dark shield no lo entiendo estoy acostumbrado a usarlo siendo un poni...sera acaso porque soy un Pokémon

Lynx: eso es

Zero: que es que lynx

Lynx: Zero cuando peleabas estabas luchando como Pokémon o como humano

Zero: pues lo hice como normalmente lo hago ayuda ser bípedo

Lynx: eso creí Kuro aún no se ha adaptado al cambio recuerdas te tomo entrenamiento y tiempo volver a dominar el one for all cuando te transformaste en poni lo mismo para Kuro, como tú eres bípedo no pasaste gran dificultad el adaptarte, pero Kuro es un cuadrúpedo y sigue pensando como bípedo o está intentando comparar esto como si volviera a ser un poni

Kaiser:** KURO ADAPTATE NO PUEDES DEJARTE GANAR** *gero*

Ash: Kuro si no puedes pelear creo que podríamos parar

Kuro miro a ash

Kuro: ni lo creas si pierdo así káiser no me dejara olvidarlo

Ash: Kuro...está bien Daremos todo de nosotros

Pikachu: **PIKACHU (ASI MISMO ASH)**

Kuro: "muy bien Kuro debes dejar de intentar pelear como humano o como poni y pelear como lo que eres un zorua el Pokémon tipo oscuridad que sabes de los Pokémon...son criaturas que usan poderes expulsándola de su cuerpo o concentrándolo en partes de su cuerpo...eso es"

Ash: pikachu ahora usa ataque rápido

Pikachu volvió a correr dejando una estela blanca

Kuro: **ES HORA**

Kuro se levantó sus patitas brillaron de color morado y al impactarlas en el piso una gran cantidad de oscuridad salió en forma circular y golpeo a pikachu dejándolo en el piso

Ash: pikachu estas bien

Pikachu se sacudió

pikachu: pikachu (si ash)

Lynx: si funciono

Cilan: eso fue **pulso oscuro**

Iris: hasta que por fin logra hacer un movimiento (dijo impresionada)

Ash: pikachu **impactrueno**

Pikachu disparo otro impactrueno que iba contra kuro cuando este iba a impactar una barrera negra de color negro lo protegió

Kuro: ufff a salvo

Ash: woow eso fue **protección**

Kaiser: jejeje protección

Zero: que te causa gracia

káiser: bueno solo creo que quizás tu o Lynx deberían aprender ese movimiento para que no pase nada, nueve meses después de sus pequeños "encuentros privados"

Cuando menciono eso ambos se sonrojaron de sobre manera y sacaban humo de sus oídos.

-¿"Encuentros"?-pregunto confundida Shiroko.

-¿Nya si a que se refiere?-pregunto Cheetha.

-Esta vez no nos dejen con la duda respóndanos-dijo Ryu y ambos chicos se sonrojaron de sobremanera, pero Lynx no aguanto más y se desmallo y Zero la agarro.

-**¡LYNX! ¡LYNX DESPIERTA!**-grito preocupado pero escucho.

-¡Vamos Pikachu! ¡Otra vez con ataque Rápido!-exclamo Ash.

-Pika (Si)-dijo y empezó a correr a gran velocidad contra Kuro.

-Venga-Dijo Kuro y Pikachu lo ataco y este salto lo que pudo y cubrió su cola con oscuridad y ataco a Pikachu.

-¡Pikachu contraataca con Cola de Hierro!-exclamo Ash y Pikachu envolvió su cola con hierra y ataco a Kuro y este uso el látigo de oscuridad y ambos ataques chocaron.

-**¡KURO TU PUEDES!**-le grito Zero a su amigo.

-**¡ONI-CHAN TU PUEDES GANAR!**-grito Shiroko y Kuro la miro y se paró del suelo.

-"Todos confían en mí. No dejare que esa ilusión se vaya"-pensó con enojo y se lanzó contra Pikachu.

-Pikachu **Electro Bola**-exclamo Ash y Pikachu creo una bola eléctrica con su cola.

-Eso no pasara-dijo Kuro creando la protección.

-**¡PIKACHU! (HAYA VA)**-grito y lanzo la gran bola eléctrica contra Kuro.

El ataque choco con el escudo oscuro pero el escudo resistió

Kuro: aquí voy

Kuro corrió hacia pikachu

Ash: pikachu **tacleada de voltios**

Pikachu corrió y a toda velocidad y se cubrió de voltios

Kuro: hay no

Pikachu: **PIKA (TOMA)**

Pikachu tacleo a Kuro y lo mando por los aires

Kaiser:** KURO**

Shiroko: **HERMANO**

Kuro estaba cayendo al piso, pero fue cuando abrió los ojos

Kuro: Aun** NO ESTOY VENCIDO**

Kuro aterrizo y lanzo un gran pulso oscuro que golpeo a Pikachu con todo dejándolo en el piso debilitado

Cilan: pikachu no puede continuar el ganador es Kuro

Kuro cayó al piso

Shiroko: **HERMANO**

Shiroko fue al lado de Kuro

Shiroko: despierta hermano

Kuro despertó y se reincorporo con dificultad

Kuro: tranquila hermanita estoy bien

Pikachu se levantó con dificultad y fue cuando ash llego

Pikachu: pika pi pikachu (lo lamento ash no pude ganar)

Ash: no necesito entender Pokémon para saber qué dices lo lamento, pero no me importa hiciste un buen trabajo pikachu y estuvimos a nada de ganarle a Kuro

Ash acaricio la cabeza de pikachu y este se montó en su hombro y froto su mejilla en la de ash

Kuro: pikachu siente un gran afecto hacia ti deben ser buenos amigos

-Es porque Pikachu y yo somos compañeros desde que nos conocimos en pueblo paleta-dijo con una sonrisa Ash-al principio él y yo no nos llevábamos bien, pero con el tiempo y las locas aventuras que tuvimos juntos nunca nos volvimos a separar, siempre contaríamos con el otro sin importar lo que pasara-dijo con una sonrisa y Pikachu sonrió.

-Ya veo-dijo Kuro y este sintió a Zero tocar su hombro.

-En un momento te encontraras mejor-dijo prendiendo en fuego verde su pata para sorpresa de los entrenadores y cuando toco el hombro de Kuro este se empezó a curar rápidamente.

**Dos minutos después.**

Se podía ver como Zero termino de curar a Kuro y ambos sonrieron y Zero se acercó a Ash.

-Bueno-dijo Zero y Ash asintió deprimido.

-No importa que haya perdido lo pase genial con ustedes-dijo Ash en forma de despedida.

-De que hablas esta no es una despedida-dijo Zero lo que llamó la atención de Ash y sus amigos-A que esperar para Meterme en una de esas pokebals para ser compañeros y amigos de aventuras-lo que dijo sorprendió a todos, pero en especial a Ash.

Ash: ¿que dices?

Zero: sabíamos que no ibas a ganar después de todo somos increíblemente fuertes esto fue para ver qué clase de persona eres y déjame decirte que me agradas

Kaiser: si no estas mal *gero*

Kuro: pelear a tu lado sería un honor

Shiroko: a donde va mi hermano yo voy (n_n)

Lynx se levanto

Lynx: ¿hay que paso?

Eevee: eev eevee (ganaron los chicos y van a dejarse capturar por el chico ash)

Lynx: bueno...si se van a dejar capturar alguien tiene que ver por ellos

Eevee: Eeve eeveeve (y yo voy con voy con Zero)

Todos los Pokémon se reunieron

Zero: bien a que esperas

Ash: **MUY BIEN AQUI VOY**

Cilan: pero espera ash solo puedes tener 6 Pokémon contigo en todo momento y ya tienes 3

Kuro: y que no nos puedes dejar libres

Iris: no funciona así si ash captura a más de tres las pokebolas se encogerán y se sellarán hasta que estén en el laboratorio de la profesora Juniper

Todos se asombraron

Lynx: ¿es enserio?

Ash: bueno si resulta que el modelo de pokedex que me dieron, aunque avanzado no cuenta con la función de transporte al laboratorio (dijo sacando el pokedex)

Lynx: dame

Lynx le arrebato el pokedex a ash

Lynx: debe haber alguna forma de que puedas capturarnos sin separarnos, alguna regla, o alguna opción de transporte extra

Cilan: no se si lo halla

Zero: créeme ella si hay alguna forma ella lo descubrirá

Ash: bueno ahora que lo mencionan recuerdo que una vez me encontré con un hombre que tenía un permiso especial para llevar más de 6 Pokémon como se llamaba...a si se llamaba poncho

Lynx:** LOTERIA ENCONTRE ALGO**

Ash/Cilan/Iris: **ENSERIO ENCONTRASTE ALGO**

Zero: y dime ¿que dice?

-Según esto un entrenador puede llevar a más de 6 pokemones al ganar o participar en Ligas Pokemones, y según esto el perfil de Ash dice que salió perdiendo en varias Ligas-dijo la chica con una gota de sudor y los héroes lo miran con caras de "en serio" y Ash sonríe de forma nerviosa-En resumen, Ash puede llevar más pokemones al participar en Ligas Pokémon-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno con eso me vasta-dijo Ash con una sonrisa y saco varias pokebolas-¿Bien quien va primero?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Yo voy-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien-alzo la pokebola Ash-¡Eres mío!-lo arrojo y golpeo la cabeza de Zero y un rayo rojo lo cubrió y lo metió a la Pokebola para sorpresa de los Héroes.

-Increíble-dijo Lynx y vieron como la pokebola se movía de un lado a otro mientras una luz roja aparecía en el centro de la bola, como si se estuviera resistiendo, Ash estaba atento junto con los otros.

Después de unos segundos.

La pokebola se dejó de mover y la luz roja paro y salieron chispitas lo que hizo sonreír a Ash que tomo la pokebola.

-¡Lo logre!-alzo la pokebola-**¡ATRAPE A UN RIOLU NUEVO!**-grito y sus pokemones.

-**PIKA PIKA (VIVA ASH)**-grito feliz su Pokémon junto con los otros, en eso la pokebola se abre y revela a Zero muy asustado.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto Lynx.

-Tengo miedo, estando ahí adentro me recordó mucho al sótano de mi tío, tenía muchas cosas que de verdad daban miedo. Prefiero caminar en lugar de estar dentro de eso-dijo con miedo el chico.

Pikachu: pikapi pika pika chu pika (te entiendo a mí tampoco me agrada estar encerrado)

Kaiser:** PFFF *GEROGEROGEROGERO* ALFIN ENCONTRAMOS ALGO A LO QUE LE TIENES PAVOR JAJAJA**

Zero: **TU TAMBIEN ESTARIAS ATERRADO SI VIERAS EL SOTANO DE MI TIO**

Kaiser: hazte a un lado gallina

Kaiser dio un paso adelante a ash

Kaiser: adelante

Ash: muy bien pokebola ve

Kaiser se olvidó energía roja y entro a la pokebola y esta se empezó a mover como si se resistiera mientras el botón parpadeaba, pero al final se detuvo

Ash: que bien acabo de capturar un Croagunk

Pikachu: pi pikachu (así se hace)

Pasando unos diez segundos la pokebola se abrió mostrando a Kaiser con una sonrisa triunfante

Kaiser: resistí más que tu je quien es el mejor ahora Kaiser *gero* *gero*

Iris: esperen ash participo en suficientes ligas para mantener a ocho

Lynx: tranquila tu aquí dice que ash participo en cinco ligas Pokémon, y de todos solo gano una, pequeña, pero la gano también participo en algo llamado la batalla de la frontera y algo llamado torneo del guardián del aura ganando el título de guardián de aura, suma todo eso y da siete

Zero: pero somos ocho

Zero señalo a eevee quien se veía triste al saber que no podría viajar con Zero

Lynx: cierto se me olvido haber...aquí dice que hay varias formas de aumentar el límite además de ganar o participar en la liga Pokémon o ganar torneos, los profesores Pokémon por ejemplo, pueden dar extensión del límite de Pokémon permitidos con los que un entrenador puede viajar a un número X (dijo leyendo lo que decía la pokedex)

Ash: ahora que lo mencionan también recuerdo que en mi primer viaje había un chico muy desagradable llamado Damián que tenía al menos 30 pokebolas consigo con pokemones dentro supongo que el habrá hecho alguna de esas otras cosas para aumentar el limite

Pikachu: **PIKACHU (ASI ES)**

-Pues vamos con el profesor para que permita a mas pokemones para poder acompañarte-dijo Zero y todos asintieron.

**Unos minutos después de que todos fueran atrapados por Ash. Este mismo llamo al profesor Oak.**

-¿Como te fue Ash?-pregunto el profesor con una sonrisa.

-Pues perdí-dijo con una sonrisa y Oak se desilusiono.

-Era la única manera para tener datos de nuevos pokemons-dijo con tristeza.

-Pero adivine que. Decidieron viajar conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa y Oak sonrió.

-Pues déjame ayudarte a darte acceso a qué lleves más pokemones-dijo con una sonrisa el profesor y Ash sonrió.

Unos minutos después y de que Ash le explicara que una Eevee también quería ir.

-Listo ya está todo listo, ahora puedes llevar a más de 20 pokemones Ash-dijo con una sonrisa y Ash sonrió.

-Genial ahora podre tener a más compañeros-dijo Ash y la llamada finalizo.

-Listo chicos-dijo Ash con una sonrisa y estos sonrieron.

-Pues ahora tendremos más aventuras-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Nuevos Retos-dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Nuevas amistades-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

-Nuevos lugares que explorar-dijo Lynx y lo pequeños niños Pokémon asintieron.

-Pues a que esperamos-dijo Zero y todos sonrieron junto con Ash, Cilan y Iris**-¡NUEVO MUNDO AQUI VAMOS!-**grito y todos dijeron "¡SIIIIIIII!"

**(fin de capitulo)**

**YYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el nuevo fic.**

**Tensa: Y ahora una historia de nuestros héroes en Pokémon Blanco y Negro (n_n)**

**Eso es verdad, bueno sin nada más que decir.**

**Yo y Tensa: ¡Hasta la próxima sayonara/CHAO CHAO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 La ladrona de comida Snivy y la cerdita que sufrió Tepig.**

**Hola gente de fanfiction.**

**Tensa: Hola a todos**

**De seguro se preguntarán por qué decidimos poner a Snivy antes en este capítulo, bueno es que por un accidente mío olvide que Tepig era el segundo Pokémon que Ash captura y la pondremos más adelante.**

**Tensa: Solo se te olvido**

**Pero igualmente les traemos este nuevo capítulo de "Los héroes Pokémon" y sin nada más que decir.**

**Tensa y yo: ¡QUE EMPIECE EL CAPITULO!**

**(Inicia capitulo)**

Nuestros héroes estaban viajando por el bosque en rumbo de la próxima batalla de gimnasio de Ash, nuestro grupo se hicieron amigos cercanos desde entonces. Lynx se transformó en una hermana mayor para Axew al igual que todos, pero a Shiroko como una amiga por su miedo a los tipos hielos. Cilan fue ayudado a cocinar gracias a la experiencia de vida de Zero y Kuro, preparando una gran variedad de Platillos para sus amigos y Pokemones de cada uno. Ash les conto su vida de cómo fue que conoció a sus pokemones y sus batallas de gimnasio en el pasado al igual que sus viejos compañeros de viaje, como Misty, Broock, May, Max, Dawn, etc. Al igual que conocieron a los pokemones de Iris y Cilan, con los cuales se llevaron muy bien con los nuevos y con la eevee que capturo Ash. Con Iris, Zero y ella competían en quien era el más rápido en trepar arboles ya que Zero entreno en un bosque cuando era un humano según él pero Iris casi no le creyó. Los héroes les contaron sus historias (Excepto Zero que fue criado por un super villano y Kuro fue traicionado por sus hermanos en el orfanato) Y en este momento nuestros héroes estaban caminando por un sendero y decidieron pararse a descansar.

**Con Zero y sus amigos.**

-Éntrale Kuro-dijo Zero con una pose de pelea y Kuro se lanzó contra el usando sus nuevas habilidades.

-¡Castigo!-grito usando el látigo de oscuridad.

-¡Eso no!-dijo Zero y uso luz del sol para desviar el ataque.

Kuro: ¿¡pero que!?

Zero: aquí te va una

Las patas manos de Zero brillaron y este empezó a girar como un trompo golpeando a Kuro mandadolo a un árbol

Kuro: auch eso dolió

Zero: ¿es todo lo que tienes oscurito?

Kuro: ya verás que es lo que tengo

Cilan y los otros veían a Kuro y a Zero pelear mientras cilan preparaba la comida Lynx estaba con la pokedex de ash y Cheetha estaba jugando con pikachu a las atrapadas Ryu estaba practicando con un tronco golpes y patadas al igual que Kaiser, eevee estaba mirando a Zero practicar y Shiroko estaba quien sabe donde

Cilan: me sigue sorprendiendo que Zero pueda usar muchos tipos de ataque

Iris: a mi también es muy poco común

Shiroko asomo su cabeza del cabello de iris

Shiroko: si, pero recuerda iris que no somo exactamente comunes

Iris: **¿PORQUE ESTAS OTRA VEZ EN MI CABELLO?** (dijo con pánico)

Shiroko: ya te lo dije es tan suave aquí que podría dormirme (dijo acurrucándose)

Iris: **PERO YA TE DIJE QUE LE TENGO FOBIA A LOS POKEMON TIPO HIELO**

Shiroko: pues según ese pokedex soy un vulpix y ese es un Pokémon tipo fuego así que finge que soy tipo fuego si eso te ayuda (dijo la zorrita blanca de ojos rojos sacándole la legua con burla a iris)

Iris: eso no me ayuda (TT_TT)

Lynx: además tómalo como una especie de tratamiento para tu fobia a los Pokémon del Pokémon tipo hielo, así como para Axew

Axew asomo su cara del otro lado de la cabellera de iris

Axew: Ax axe axexe axew Axew (pero hermana no puedo evitarlo soy tipo dragón y somos débiles ante los tipos fuego)

Lynx: pues según este pokedex la cual actualice un poco dice que los tipo hada como yo somos super eficaces contra los tipo dragón y tu no me temes Axew

Ash: **WOOOW** ¿actualizaste mi pokedex?

Lynx: así es pero solo actualice la información Pokémon existente en cuanto a tipos por ejemplo antes de actualizar decía que un tal jiggylpuff era tipo normal pero después de actualizar decía que era tipo hada así como yo era solo tipo psíquico pero fuera de eso sin nueva información sobre nuevos Pokémon parece que tendrás que encontrarlos

Ash: eres asombrosa Lynx (*w*) (dijo alzando a Lynx en el aire)

Lynx: Ash no soy una niña así que bájame

Iris: pues por tu tono agudo calculo que eres una niñita de 6

-Es que en realidad tengo 16 años-dijo Lynx con un puchero y Ash la bajo.

**Con Zero y Kuro.**

Estos decidieron parar de entrenar para tomar un descanso.

-Que entrenamiento-dijo Zero con una sonrisa secándose el sudor de la cabeza-Parece que el One for All se acostumbró a el cuerpo de Riolu-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Mi quirk aún no se manifiesta bien en mi cuerpo de Zorua, los chicos ya lo lograron y eso me hace sentir inútil-dijo con tristeza el chico de la oscuridad.

-No te preocupes estoy seguro de que tu quirk se manifestara pronto solo hay que tener fe-dijo con una sonrisa intentando alegrar a su amigo el cual sonrió-Además estoy seguro que teniendo estos cuerpos nos dejaran pelear contra otros Pokemones, de seguro siendo humanos no nos dejarían-dijo mirando las nubes.

-¿Como crees que este Mei?-pregunto el chico oscuro.

-Estoy seguro de que estará bien, de seguro les explicara a las chicas la razón-dijo con una sonrisa Zero.

**En el mundo de Seamos Héroes.**

**-¡VUELVE AQUI MALDITA!-**grito Himiko corriendo con las chicas que amaban a Zero y a Kuro, muy molestas con Mei.

**-¡PERO LES DIJE QUE ELLOS QUISIERON IR POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA!-**grito aterrada Mei corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

**-¡MENTIRA DE SEGURO TU INVENTO VOLVIO A SALIR MAL!-**grito Wyrm furiosa.

**-¡Y ESTA VEZ TE MANDAREMOS AL HOSPITAL! ¡VUELVE AQUI!-**grito Hanna enojada.

**-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-**grito Mei.

**Volviendo con los chicos en Pokémon.**

Kuro: lástima que no podamos hablarle ni comunicarnos con las chicas ya que el comunicador dimensional se rompió en ese primer descenso

Zero miro el reloj roto

Zero: cierto seria más fácil decirles a todas que estamos bien...pero lo que no entiendo es porque nos transformamos en Pokémon no es que me queje se siente asombroso, pero porque no transformarnos en humanos

Kuro: es un misterio, pero pienso que fue culpa de Mei

Zero: no todo tiene porque ser culpa de Mei

Kuro: solo digo, pero bueno quien sabe

Cilan: Zero, Kuro la comida estará lista pronto

Kuro: bueno...vamos a comer

Zero asintió y los dos se fueron a comer con todos.

Después de unos minutos Cilan termino de cocinar y los chicos se sentaron a comer sus porciones de comida, los chicos comían comida de humanos mientras que los héroes y Pokemones de los chicos comían comida de Pokémon.

-Sigo sin entender que aun teniendo estos cuerpos nos guste esto-dijo Zero comiendo la comida para Pokémon.

-Igualmente-dijo Kuro comiendo en un plato junto con Cheetha y Shiroko.

Después de unos minutos los chicos terminaron de comer y ahora venia el postre.

-Zero ¿aún queda algo de la sopa de bayas que preparaste?-pregunto Shiroko con una sonrisa y los pokemones junto con los chicos pusieron atención.

-Si creo que aún queda algo o sino tendré que preparar más-dijo Zero parándose y fue a buscar si aún les quedaba más sopa de la que hizo hace unos días-¿Pero qué?-pregunto enojado y cuando abrió una caja en donde iba lo que quedaba de la sopa de bayas noto que estaba vacía-¿Quién pudo?-antes de que dijera más sintió una presencia mirándolo y cuando se volteo vio a alguien correr al bosque-**¡REGRESA AQUI LADRON DE SOPA!**-grito Zero llamando la atención de los chicos que vieron como Zero se adentraba en el bosque a buscar al culpable.

Eevee: ¿Eevee? (¿qué le paso a Zero?)

Shiroko: **SE ROBARON LA SOPA DE BAYAS DE MI HERMANO**

Kuro:** ¿QUÉ? LA SOPA**

Los dos se adentraron al bosque

Lynx: esperen me dicen que Zero armo un escándalo por una sopa

Cheetha: **NYAA LA SOPA NO**

Cheetha también se adentró al bosque

Lynx: espera Cheetha

Ryu/Kaiser: **NADIE NOS ROBA LA COMIDA Y SE SALE CON LA SUYA**

Ambos se dispararon al bosque

Ash: ¡espérenme!

Pikachu: **PIKACHU (AQUI VAMOS)**

Ambos se adentraron al bosque

Lynx: **ENSERIO, TODOS VAN A PERSEGUIR A UNA SOMBRA EXTRAÑA POR UNA SOPA** (dijo con sorpresa)

Eevee: eevee (era una buena sopa Lynx)

-Bueno eso no lo niego-dijo Lynx con un sonrojo de vergüenza-Vamos hay que asegurarnos de que no hagan una estupidez-dijo Lynx y ella junto con Eevee y Iris se adentraron al bosque a buscar a los chicos mientras que Cilan se quedaba a cuidar a los otros Pokemons.

**Con Zero.**

Este seguía persiguiendo la sombra que corría lo más rápido que podía para perderlo de vista.

-**¡REGRESA LADRON!**-grito Zero corriendo por el bosque y vio como la sombra creaba unos látigos de planta para subir a los árboles y saltar-**¡NO ERES LE UNICO QUE SABE IR POR LOS ARBOLES!**-grito y salto lo más alto que podía y cayó sobre una rama y empezó a saltar una tras otra para atrapar a la sombra.

**Unos minutos después.**

Zero y la sombra seguían saltando hasta que la sombra comenzó a frenar por el cansancio al intentar escapar.

-**¡ERES MIO!**-grito el chico y embistió a la sombra haciendo a ambos caer al césped de un árbol grande hasta parar y Zero se paró con dolor-¡No más juegos!-dijo con enojo parándose-**¿¡QUIEN ERES?!**-exclamo enojado.

Cuando el sol revelo la sombra, resulto ser una criatura parecida a una serpiente con dos patas y una hoja de tres puntas para una cola.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto confundido el chico.

-Snivy Snivy (¿Cómo no lo sabes?)-pregunto el Pokémon.

-Es obvio por eso te pregunte-dijo con enojo el chico.

-Snivy Snivy (Me llamo Snivy)-dijo el Pokémon con normalidad.

-Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta. ¡¿Tú te robaste nuestra sopa?!-exclamo enojado.

-Snivy Snivy Snivy (estaba hambrienta solo por eso)-dijo la Pokémon con enojo.

-Excusa y excusa. Solo diré esto-se pone en pose de combate Zero-¡Nadie se roba mi comida sin pedirme permiso!

**Con los chicos.**

Estos estaban buscando a Zero.

Kuro y Shiroko estaban buscando a Zero junto con todos los que se adentraron a buscar al ladrón de sopa

Ash: ¿estás seguro de que es por aquí?

Kuro: estoy seguro huele a la sopa de Zero

Shiroko: yo también la huelo

Kaiser: je parecen un par de perros olfateando un filete

Kuro: estamos cerca

**Mientras**

Zero y Snivy estaban preparándose para pelear

Zero: si querías un poco de sopa pudiste pedirla

Snivy: sniv snivyvy snivysni (no soy como ustedes domesticados yo jamás me dejaria atrapar por los humanos)

Zero: pues no permitiré esto te llevare conmigo para que te disculpes

Snivy: snivy (suerte con eso)

De repente todos aparecieron

Kuro: **ZERO NO TE PREOCUPES LLEGARON LOS REFUERZOS**

Ash: Vaya es un snivy

Shiroko: ¿lo conoces?

Ash: es uno de los tres iniciales de la región de unova junto con tepig y oshawott

-Ya veo, pero ella-la apunta Zero con enojo-**ES LA LADRONA DE SOPA**-grito enojado.

-¿¡Ella fue?!-exclamo enojado Kaiser.

-Snivy snivy snivy snivyyy(Parece que ahora tenemos más compañía)-dijo con una sonrisa la Pokémon.

-Pues es obvio tu nos robaste la sopa que yo prepare-dijo enojado Zero.

-Snivy Snivy Snivy (pues te felicito estaba delicioso)-dijo la Pokémon relamiéndose los labios.

-Pues adivina que me las pagaras-dijo enojado Kaiser y se lanzó contra la Snivy pero antes de que pudiera tocarla esta saco lianas de sus hombros y agarro a Kaiser y lo mando a un árbol estrellándolo en el acto.

-¡Hermano/Kaiser/Pikapika (Kaiser)!-exclamaron preocupados todos y la Pokémon sonrió.

-Snivy snivy (por no pensar)-dijo con gracia.

De repente Iris eevee y Lynx aparecieron

Iris: así que un snivy causo tanto alboroto

Ash: esta asombroso quiero a ese snivy, Zero podrías ayudarme

Zero: ¿seguro?

Ash: por favor Zero te lo pido

Zero:...esta bien Ash

Ash: muy bien

Snivy: sni snivy (eres patético)

Ash: bien Zero usa...puño de fuego

Zero: aquí voy

Zero preparo su puño con fuego y se lanzó al ataque, pero snivy esquivo el ataque varias veces

Zero: eres ágil

Snivy: Snivy (ya me aburrí)

Snivy giño el ojo y varios corazones comenzaron a rodear a Zero

Zero: ¿¡que ra!?

Todos los corazones golpearon a Zero y los ojos de este pasaron a ser corazones

Ash: Zero que te pasa usa puño de fuego

Zero: No puedo hacerle daño a tan encantadora criatura (dijo embelesado)

Lynx: **¿CÓMO?**

Snivy aprovecho para huir

Zero: **ADIOS AMORE MIA** *suspiro*

-¡Despierta idiota!-le grito Lynx y Zero despertó de su sueño.

-¿Eh?-dijo Zero confuso.

-¡Acaso olvidas que soy tu novia idiota!-le dijo enojada Lynx a Zero lo que sorprendió al grupo y a Eevee que se sentía triste por alguna razón.

Zero miro a su alrededor y noto que que Snivy se escapó.

-Esa maldita me la pagara-dijo enojado y se fue a perseguir a Snivy.

-Espéranos-dijo Ash y los chicos fueron a perseguir a Zero.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-Dijo Iris corriendo para buscar a los chicos.

-Espérame Iris-dijo Lynx pero Eevee se pone enfrente de ella-¿Que pasa eevee?

-Eevee eevee eevee eve(¿Desde cuándo Zero y tu son novios?)-pregunto con un nudo en su voz.

Lynx:...desde hace mucho antes de venir aquí

Eevee se le salieron las lagrimas

Lynx: hay no... no me digas que

Eevee se fue corriendo en sentido opuesto

Lynx: ¡eevee espera!...*suspiro*

Lynx comenzó a seguirle el rastro a eevee

**Mientras con el grupo de héroes**

Zero: **ATRACCION**

Iris: así es eso me parecía a mi

Kuro: con razón actuabas así cuando esos corazones te golpearon sufriste el equivalente a un amor pasajero por snivy

Iris: si atracción afecto a Zero eso significa que ese snivy es una niña, ya que atracción solo afecta al género opuesto del Pokémon que lo usa

Kaiser: muchas gracias por el dato capitana obvia

Shiroko: vaya ¿quién lo diría? hay movimientos que te enamoran

Kuro: eso no es amor real

Iris: hablando de amor real me sorprende que tú y la pequeña ralts castaña sean novios tan jóvenes y empiezan a amar

Zero: Tengo 17 iris no soy un niño

Cheetha: Nya tal vez la biología Pokémon sea diferente en cuanto a las edades tú qué opinas Lynx-nya...¿Lynx-nya?

Zero: ¿dónde esta Lynx?

Kuro: ¿y donde esta eevee?

Kaiser: por como actuaste Lynx debe estar enojada y eevee...no se

-mmmh-penso Zero-"siendo chico atracción me afecta pero"-penso y luego sonrió-**"PERO SIENDO CHICA NO ME PASARA NADA"**-penso em voz alta y luego vio a los chicos-Chicos ya se cómo vencer atracción solo debemos perseguir a ese Snivy-dijo Zero.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Lynx y Eevee?-pregunto Iris.

-Nos alcanzan luego vamos por esa Snivy-dijo Zero y estos corrieron para buscar a la Snivy y la vieron recostada debajo un árbol-TU-grito y la Snivy lo miro con normalidad.

-snivy snivy sni (Vienes a perder otra vez)-dijo con burla la Pokémon.

-La última vez fue suerte, pero ahora...-dijo el chico mostrando unas garras y se las enterro haciendo que salga sangre para horror de Ash, Pikachu y Iris pero una sonrisa a los héroes.

-**¿PERO QUE HACES ZERO?**-exclamo preocupado Ash.

-Siendo chico no te derroto, pero...-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y luego mira a Snivy-siendo una chica tu atracción no me afecta-dijo con una voz femenina para sorpresa de todos.

**Con Lynx y Eevee.**

Lynx estaba buscando a eevee pero sin resultado alguno

Lynx: ¿eevee donde estas?

Lynx cerro los ojos (aunque gracias a ese cabello de ralts no se notaba) y comenzó a buscar con su habilidad telepática hasta que por fin lo sintió el dolor y la tristeza del corazón roto del primer amor tan fuerte fue el sentimiento que incluso ella lloro, al seguirla encontró a eevee en una piedra cerca de un lago mientras las lágrimas caían al agua del lago

Lynx: eevee

Eevee:...

Lynx se acercó a eevee y se montó en la piedra

Lynx: eevee lo lamento...no sabia que amabas a Zero

Eevee: eev eeveeveve evev eevee eveve eevee eve eevee eevee ev eve...eevee...eevee...eevee eevee veve(Zero es muy especial me consoló cuando mi entrenador me abandono en ese momento sentía que mi vida se acababa pero Zero apareció y golpeo a mi entrenador después me dedico una cálida sonrisa en el viaje Zero fue muy amable conmigo y me dio todo lo que mi entrenador no cariño...amistad...felicidad por eso es que me enamore de él me mostro que vale la pena seguir adelante pese a la adversidad) (dijo arrojando más lagrimas al lago)

Lynx: eevee

Eevee: eevee eve evee eeeve eveee evee...eve eve eevee...eve evve eevee...eevee (sé que hay Pokémon que tienen haremes pero ya lo dijiste son humanos...creo que eso me hace humanofilica pero no me importaba...pero ahora que sé que tienen una relación de pareja...sé que me es imposible que se fije en mi) (dijo sin dejar de llorar)

Lynx:...¿y si te dijera que también puedes ser su novia?

Eevee: ¿eevee? (¿que?)

Mientras con Zero y los demás

Snivy: Snivyvy snivy snivy (crees que fingir tu voz te hará inmune a mi movimiento)

Snivy guiño el ojo y los corazones rodearon de nuevo a Zero

Pero cuando entraron a este sus ojos no se volvieron corazones para su sorpresa.

-¿Snivy sni? (¿Como es posible?)-pregunto asombrada.

-jeje no soy como cualquier Riolu que conoces-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-puedo cambiar mi genero usando esto-dijo mostrando las garras que se enterró-estas garras contienen genes femeninos y masculinos lo que me da la oportunidad de cambiar de sexo a quien sea con solo enterrarle estas garras-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿funciona en humanos?-pregunto Iris.

-si también funciona con humanos-dijo Zero y Iris junto a Ash se sorprenden-Ahora si tendremos una batalla justa-dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose en pose de pelea.

**Con las dos chicas Pokémon.**

Eevee: ev evee eevee(¿estas diciéndome que compartirás a Zero conmigo?)

Lynx: aunque no me guste...tienes tus muy validas razones para amar a Zero y siendo una Ralts gracias a estos cuernitos se cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos...así que, si compartiré a Zero contigo

Eevee: ¿eevee eve? (¿pero estas segura?)

Lynx: claro para eso son las amigas

Eevee se lazo y se froto su mejilla en la cara de lynx

Eevee: **EEVEE EEVEE EEVEE VE EEVEE EEVEE (GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS ENSEIO LYNX GRACIAS)** (dijo sumamente feliz)

Lynx: bu-bueno, pero hay que fijar las reglas

eevee: ¿Eevee? (¿reglas?)

Lynx: la primera es que yo soy la novia de Zero y yo soy quien aprueba cualquiera que quiera ser una nueva pareja de Zero, la segunda es que yo seré la primera en casarse con Zero y tu serás la segunda

Eevee: ¿evevee eevee? (esa ceremonia que hacen las parejas humanas)

Lynx: si exactamente

Eevee: ev eevee eve Eevee (con tal de estar con Zero Acepto) (n_n)

Lynx: muy bien qué bueno que estemos de acuerdo

eevee: Eevee eve eeve (seguro seremos una linda familia siempre quise uno o dos huevos)

Lynx: ¿huevos? ¿pero si eres mamífero?

Eevee: ¿eeve evee? eev eevee (¿cierto no lo sabes? los Pokémon nacemos de huevos)

Lynx: así que todos los Pokémon son ovíparos bueno...entonces vámonos a reunirnos con Zero te parece...hermana

Eevee: eev eevee (Claro hermana) (n_n)

Las dos se fueron a buscar a los chicos

**Mientras**

Ash y Iris estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de sexo de Zero los héroes

Snivy: sni snivy...sni snivy (eres curioso...o debo decir curiosa)

Zero: crees que eres graciosa, pero tú me obligaste a esta táctica

Kuro: Ash no te quedes así con la boca abierta da las ordenes

Ash: aaa claro Zero usa puño de fuego

Zero se lazo con el puño de fuego, pero snivy lo esquivo y su cola se ilumino de verde además de girar Zero cruzo los brazos y recibió el golpe separándose con un ligero corte en la mejilla

Zero: ¿qué ataque es ese?

Ash: es hoja afilada

Zero: nada mal

Dijo y empezó a esquivar los ataques de Snivy con agilidad.

-Si tu usas esa hoja afilada entonces yo-dijo Zero saltando y para sorpresa de todos transformo su mano en una hoja afilada y la choco con la cola de Snivy-Usare mi corte espada-dijo con una sonrisa en eso la pokedex de Ash sonó.

-Riolu ha aprendido corte espada-dijo el aparato y Ash sonrió.

-Pues veamos ¿qué pasa si los combinamos?-dijo con una sonrisa el entrenador-¡Zero convina puño de fuego con corte espada!

-A la orden-dijo Zero y su espada fue envuelta en fuego y Snivy se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-¡Snivy Sin! (¡Maldita sea!)-dijo enojada esquivando los cortes de fuego de Zero-¡Snivy Snivy! (Toma Esto)-exclamo y unos látigos salieron de sus hombros y fueron contra Zero que los esquivo.

-¿Que movimiento es ese?-pregunto Zero esquivando las hojas.

-¡Es látigo Sepa!-dijo Ash viendo el combate.

-**¡NO TE DEJES PERDER ZERO!**-grito Kaiser enojado.

-**¡DERROTALA AMIGO!**-grito Kuro.

**-¡SE QUE PUEDES GANAR!-**exclamo Shiroko.

-**¡NYA NO TE DEJES NYA!**-grito Cheetha.

-**¡TU ERES FUERTE COMO MI HERMANO TU PUEDES!**-exclamo Ryu con una sonrisa.

-¡Zero Bola de fuego!-exclamo Ash y Zero con su mano libre creo bolas de fuego y se las lanzo a Snivy que los esquivaba con lo que podía, Ash miraba todo y se le ocurrió una idea-¡Zero usa bola de fuego en el piso!-grito lo que confundió a todos.

-¿¡Para que Ash!?-pregunto Zero.

-¡Confía en mí!-dijo el joven entrenador.

-¡Okey tu eres el jefe!-dijo y lanzo la bola de fuego al suelo creando una nube de humo, Snivy miraba a su alrededor esperando a Zero, vio una silueta y la ataco con los látigos sepa, pero era un arbusto con la forma de Zero.

-¡¿Snivy?! **(¡¿COMO?!)**-exclamo sorprendida.

-**¡AHORA ZERO!**-grito Ash y de la espalda de Snivy salió Zero corriendo a gran velocidad, Snivy se volteo pero era demasiado tarde.

-**¡ESTA HABILIDAD ME LA ENSEÑO MI HERMANITO BLACK STAR!**-grito Zero y golpeo a Snivy con el codo en la parte baja de la espada y su puño en la parte de arriba.

-**¡SNIII! (¡AAK!)**-exclamo de dolor y a su alrededor aparecieron una gran onda de energía y bolas con escrituras de diferentes elementos, el fuego y la lava entraron en los brazos de Zero y estos fueron envueltos en fuego.

-**¡YO GANO!**-exclamo Zero girando ambas patas y mando Snivy a volar contra un árbol hasta estrellarse y estar lastimada.

Snivy se levantó débil pero en eso una red aparece y atrapa a snivy

Zero: ¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?

**(insertar escena del equipo rocket)**

**Jessie: ¿acaso es la voz de un torpe peludo la que escucho?**

**James: puede que sí y con mucho me oyó**

**Tres rosas una roja una azul y una verde se partieron en pétalos**

**Jessie: Llevando la luz blanca cegadora del mal hacia el futuro. (dijo con pétalos rojos volando a su alrededor)**

**James: Llevando el martillo de la justicia a la oscuridad del universo. (dijo con pétalos azules volando a su alrededor)**

**Meowth: Y tallando nuestros nombres en la roca de la eternidad. (dijo con pétalos de color rojo y azul volando a su alrededor)**

**Jessie: La destructora de fuego, ¡Jessie! (dijo moviendo una rosa roja mientras pétalos rojos volaban a su alrededor)**

**James: Y con emoción del trueno, ¡james! (dijo con una rosa azul en la boca mientras pétalos azules volaban a su alrededor)**

**Meowth: Y el más sabio de los sabios, ¡Meowth! (dijo agitando sus garras mientras pétalos de color rojo y azul lo rodeaban)**

**Los tres: y ahora nos unimos bajo el nombre del equipo rocket (dijeron detrás de una gran R Roja)**

Ash: **EQUIPO ROCKET**

Iris: esos tres solo causan problemas

Zero: **OIGAN TRAIGAN DENUEVO A SNIVY**

Jessie: hohoho lo lamento peludo pero esta snivy es nuestra por derecho se comió toda nuestra comida y no existe la comida gratis

James: oye Jessie la voz del Riolu naranja no te parece un poco más digamos de niña

Meowth: ahora que lo mencionas si su voz parece más de niña

-O si lo olvide-Dijo Zero y se enterró las garras y su voz volvió a ser la de un chico-Mucho mejor-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Como es posible que primero sonabas como niña y ahora como niño?-pregunto Jessie.

-No se los diré ahora ¡Suelten a Snivy!-exclamo enojado el chico.

-Claro que no será una gran miembro del equipo Rocket-dijo con una sonrisa James.

-¡Sobre nuestro cadáver!-dijeron todos.

-¡Zero, usa bola de fuego, Shiroko aliento de hielo y Kuro usa Castigo!-exclamo Ash.

-¡Si!-dijeron todos, Zero disparo sus bolas de fuego pero el equipo Rocket lo esquivo y Shiroko escupió una ráfaga de hielo que congelo sus motores y el globo cayó al suelo haciendo a estos caer de la nave y Kuro salto sobre ellos y los ataco con el látigo de oscuridad pero lo esquivaron.

-¡Yamask usa bola sombra con el riolu!-dijo James lanzando su pokebola.

-¡Y tu Woobat usa poder oculto en el Zorua!-dijo Jessie lanzando su pokebola y de ambas salieron los pokemones del equipo Rocket.

-**¡YAMASAK! (¡BOLA SOMBRA!)**-grito usando su ataque contra Zero el cual salto para esquivarlo.

-**¡WOOBAT WOO! (PODER OCULTO)**-exclamo Woobat y lanzo el ataque contra Kuro que salto par otro lado para esquivarlo.

-¡Kaiser encárgate de Yamask yo recatare a Snivy!-dijo Zero corriendo.

-¡Por fin peleare contra un oponente!-dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa.

Kaiser encaro a yamask

Kaiser: ahora si veras

Los dedos de Kaiser se iluminaron pero cuando el toque iba a atacar a yamask este lo atravesó literalmente

Kaiser: ¿¡Qué demonios!?

Yamask: ya ya ya yamask yama yamask (jajaja eres un tonto que no sabes que los movimientos tipo normal y de lucha como ese karatazo no funcionan contra los tipos fantasma como yo)

Kaiser: Maldito Fantasma ¡te estas riendo de mí!

Yamask se rio de Kaiser

Kaiser: nadie y digo nadie **SE RIE DE MI**

Kaiser abrió su boja y de ella salieron varias agujas moradas que chocaron contra yamask lastimándolo

Kaiser: okey eso es nuevo

Ash: eso fue picotazo venenoso

Kaiser: conque si he bueno no es a lo que estoy acostumbrado, pero a la tierra que fueres

Kuro estaba peleando con woobat

Kuro: Ya verás murciélago raro

Kuro lanzo un pulso oscuro, pero woobat lo evadió

Jessie: woobat dale duro con corte aéreo

Woobat: Woobat (corte aéreo)

Ash: Kuro usa protección

Kuro: pensaba exactamente igual

El ataque fue rechazado con la protección de Kuro en eso woobat se detiene rodeado por una aura azul

Kuro: ¿¡que rayos!?

Ash: eso es confusión

Voz: cielos no puedo dejarlos solos sin que se metan en problemas

De la hierba salió Lynx junto con eevee

Ash: Lynx

Lynx: Cheetha usa un ataque eléctrico en woobat

Cheetha: nya pero Lynx-nya yo no tengo un

Lynx: sé que tu quirk no es eléctrico, pero no eres humana eres un Pokémon y uno tipo eléctrico solo tienes que confiar en mi

-Nya está bien-dijo la felina y se concentró lo que pudo y de su cuerpo empezó a salir electricidad-¡THUNDER!-grito y una gran descargar eléctrica le llego a Woobat que no pudo hacer nada.

-¡Bien hecho Cheetha!-dijo feliz Lynx y Cheetha sonrió al ver que uso electricidad.

**Con Zero.**

Este llego a la parte trasera del globo y vio a Snivy intentando escapar de la red usando su hoja afilada, pero le era imposible.

-¡Snivy!-exclamo Zero y la Pokémon se volteo a verlo.

-¿Snivy Snivy? (¿Qué haces aquí?)-pregunto confundida.

-¿A qué crees tú? Te vengo a rescatar-dijo Zero intentando romper la red.

-Snivy Snivy Sni(No necesito tu ayuda)-dijo la Pokémon con enojo.

-Si claro. Si no necesitaras mi ayuda ya hubieras salido de esta red por ti sola-dijo con sarcasmo Zero.

-Snivy Snivy Snivy Sni(Pero yo les robe la comida)-dijo la Pokémon sorprendida-¿Snivy snivy Snivy? (¿Por qué me ayudas?)-pregunto ahora confusa.

-Porque eso hace un héroe. Ayuda al necesitado-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y vio que la red si era resistente-¡Maldición tendré que usarlo!-dijo creando su mano espada y envolverla en fuego**-¡CUBRETE!-**grito y la Snivy se defendió con su cola y Zero corto con su espada la red, destrozándola por completo-¡Listo ahora...!-antes de que terminara el junto con snivy esquivaron un ataque de garras.

-Olvidaste que yo estoy aquí-dijo Meowth con una sonrisa-¡Ahora recibirán mis garras de furia!-exclamo y Zero con Snivy se defendieron de sus ataques.

-Okey eso ya me enojo-dijo Zero enojado.

-Snivy Sni(Me las pagaras)-dijo con enojo Snivy y uso Hoja afilada y Meowth esquivo el ataque.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto con burla.

-¡Oye estoy aquí!-dijo Zero y Meowth recibió un golpe de fuego en la cara-¡PUÑO DE FUEGO!-exclamo y Meowth tenía la cara en llamas.

-**¡AY ME QUEMO!**-exclamo el Pokémon felino corriendo por todas partes.

**Con los chicos.**

Ash: pikachu ayuda a Kaiser contra Yamask con cola de hierro Kaiser picotazo venenoso

Pikachu: pikachu (allá voy)

Kaiser: aquí vamos

Yamask recibió un buen golpe de la cola de pikachu seguido de una ráfaga de pinchazos

Ash: Kuro castigo, Shiroko polvo de nieve contra woobat

Shiroko: ¿polvo de nieve?

Kuro: se refiere a tu aliento de hielo

Shiroko: uh okey

Shiroko inhalo y soplo una gran cantidad de nieve y aire frio contra woobat cosa que lo enfrió y Kuro lo golpeo mandándolo a volar

Jessie: hay no woobat

James: aaah yamask

Ash: acabemos con esto pikachu atactrueno Cheetha usa trueno

Pikachu: **PIKA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU(ATACTRUENO)**

Cheetha: **TOMEN NYAAAAAAA**

**Con Zero y Snivy.**

Estos vieron el atactrueno y los dos sonrieron.

-Toma esto-dijo Zero y cargo el one for all en el brazo-SMASH-grito usando su poder contra Meowth y lo mando a volar con el equipo rocket.

-No puedo creerlo otra vez-dijo enojada Jessie.

-Esos idiotas me las pagaran-dijo enojado James.

-**NECESITO AGUA**-grito Meowth con la cara aun con fuego.

-**EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ**-gritaron todo el equipo Rocket y estos se fueron volando.

-**PARA LA PROXIMA ENTRENEN MAS**-grito Zero y para su sorpresa Snivy lo abrazo.

-Snivy Snivy (ganamos Zero)-dijo la Snivy feliz y Zero sonrió.

-Ejem-fue la voz de Ash y vio como todo el equipo junto con sus amigos les sonreían de forma picara, pero Lynx tenía una cara de celos al igual que Eevee.

-hola chicos-dijo nervioso Zero y Snivy se separó de el con un pequeño sonrojo-¿Eevee dónde estabas?-pregunto y la Pokémon se puso nerviosa y sonroja.

Lynx: digamos que estábamos solucionando asuntos de chicas

Zero: ¿asunto de chicas?

Eevee: eevee...eve eevee (Zero...tú me gustas) (dijo con vergüenza y pena)

Zero: ¿¡qué dices!? (O/_/O)

Eevee: Eevee eevee eeve (te amo y Lynx dice que no le molesta compartirte conmigo) (dijo con pena)

Cheetha/Shiroko: **KAWAIIII** (*w*)

Ash: disculpen ¿alguien me puede explicar que pasa?

Iris: yo tampoco entiendo me lo quieren traducir

-Eevee dijo que ama a Zero-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa lo que sorprendió a Ash y a Iris.

-Eevee-dijo Zero sonrojado y Eevee también lo estaba y para sorpresa de todos Zero le dio un beso en los labios a Eevee lo que la dejo sumamente sonrojada, Zero se separó con una sonrisa y Eevee no dejaba el sonrojo-Por tu cara puedo ver que te gusto-dijo con una sonrisa.

Eevee: Eevee (si me gusto) (dijo)

pikachu: pikaaa (vaya Zero no vacila)

Shiroko: así es mi hermano Zero

Iris: ¿pero Lynx estas bien con esto?

Lynx: no me molesta los sentimientos de eevee por Zero son genuinos si solo lo amara por ser guapo o por ser fuerte le daría el lárgate de mí vista pero no es así además Zero es el símbolo de la paz y eso tiene ciertos veneficios especiales

Ash: ¿símbolo de la paz y eso que es?

Kuro: que te cuente Zero

Lynx: ahora que lo pienso ¿porque esa arrastrada te estaba abrazando? (dijo viendo de mala manera a snivy)

Snivy: **SNI SNIVY (¿AQUIEN LE DICES ARRASTRADA?)**

Lynx: a ti solo una arrastrada recurriría a algo como un movimiento para llamar la atención de los chicos (dijo sacándole la lengua)

Snivy: Snivy sni snivy (algunos machos son bobos, pero admito que Zero me venció al cambiar de sexo)

Lynx: ¿cambiar de sexo?

Cheetha: nya Zero-nya uso ese quirk

Shiroko: si y se transformó de nuevo en Zera (n_n)

-¿Zera?-pregunto Ash.

-Es el nombre que le puse a mi versión femenina cuando uso esa habilidad-dijo Zero viendo a Ash el cual sonrió, pero Zero después mira a Snivy-Oye snivy ahora que todo está tranquilo porque no te nos unes a este grupo de aventureros.

Snivy miro a los chicos y lo penso por un rato para después sonreír.

-Snivy snivy (se ven interesantes)-dijo con una sonrisa y luego los mira a todos-snivy sni (estoy dentro)-lo que dijo hizo sonreír a los pokemones pero Ash estaba confuso junto con Iris.

-¿Que dijo?-pregunto Ash.

-Dijo que quiere venir con nosotros-dijo Zero y Ash sonrió y saco una pokebola.

-Pues bienvenida al grupo-dijo con una sonrisa Ash y arrojo la pokebola Snivy toco el centro y la luz roja la envolvió y entro en la pokebal, la cual se movió hasta para y Ash tomo la pokebola con una sonrisa-GENIAL ATRAPE UNA SNIVY-grito con alegría alzando la pokebal.

Kuro: felicidades Ash y tú también Zero

Zero: jeje gracias

Cheetha: ¿nya? oigan ahora que lo pienso Zero no cambio en nada esta vez cuando se cambió a Zera

Zero: no hables de lo que no sabes Cheetha sentí todos los cambios del cambio incluido la transformación de bueno "ya saben que cosas"

Kaiser: ja esta es tu tercera vez

Iris: ¿Zero ya se había transformado en Zera antes?

Kuro: de hecho, todos sufrimos ese cambio la primera fue contra ese villano estuvimos así hasta que Zero encontrara de nuevo al sujeto y la segunda fue bueno...debido a una flor mágica

Shiroko: si lucias muy bonita como niña Hermano así como Kaiser y también Ryu Zera también era muy bonita

Los chicos se apenaron por lo que dijo Shiroko

Ryu: a si pues déjenme decirles que tú y Cheetha siendo niños eran más molestos (dijo sacándole la lengua a Shiroko)

Lo que dijo enojo a Shiroko, pero después todos se juntaron con Cilan.

-¿En dónde estaban?-pregunto el conocedor de los pokemons.

-Estábamos atrapando a unos pokemons-dijo Ash con una sonrisa-Todos reúnanse-dijo y Pidove con Oshawott se acercaron con los pokemones de Iris-Quiero que le den una bienvenida a una nueva compañera-dijo sacando la pokebal de Snivy y este se abrió y el rayo azul cayo y revelo a Snivy-Conozcan todos a Snivy-dijo con una sonrisa y todos se acercaron a conocer a la nueva Pokémon de Ash.

-¡Osha Oshawott! (¡Que linda!)-dijo con una sonrisa estúpida y corazones en los ojos lo que hizo enojar a Zero un poco y a Snivy enviarle una mirada de "Acércate y te mueres"

-Pido Pidove (Bienvenida al grupo)-dijo con una sonrisa el Pokémon paloma.

-Ahora que lo veo bien Pidove se parece mucho a una paloma ¿no creen?-pregunto Zero y sus amigos asintieron en forma de respuesta.

**Unos minutos después.**

El grupo retomo su camino de vuelta a la ciudad en donde se espera la próxima batalla de gimnasio de Ash. Pero Kuro por alguna razón sentía que conocerían a una Pokémon de fuego muy pronto, no sabía cómo, pero sentía que lo conocerían pronto.

Cilan: aun no puedo creer lo que me dicen cambio de sexo, bueno e oído que algunos azurill al evolucionar cambiaban de sexo, pero lo que me dicen es increíble

Mientras caminaban Kuro seguía con esa sensación

Kuro: "qué raro que será este sentimiento"

Ash: ¿te encuentras bien Kuro?

Kuro: si no es nada Ash

Kaiser: entonces recupera el paso y no te quedes atrás

Iris: tal vez estés cansado

Del pelo de iris salió la cabeza de Shiroko

Shiroko: hermano si estas cansado entonces porque no viajas en el cabello de iris es más calentito que la pokebola

Iris: **SHIROKO YA PORFAVOR SABES QUE TENGO PAVOR A LOS TIPOS HIELO** además mi cabello no es un departamento

Shiroko: pero axew siempre viaja en tu cabello

Axew asomo su cabeza

Axew: A axew (si porque no soy tipo hielo)

Kuro: iris tú y axew deben superar ese miedo a los tipos hielo sé que es su debilidad pero en vez de temer deberían enfrentar y superar ese miedo además Shiroko no les ha hecho nada malo es mas solo quiere ser tu amiga

Iris miro a Shiroko la cual solo le sonreía.

-Tal vez pueda superarlo-dijo un poco insegura Iris.

-Así se habla Iris-dijo Shiroko con una sonrisa lo cual le saco una pequeña sonrisa a la chica.

**Unos minutos después.**

Los chicos se pararon para descansar un poco.

-Éntrale Ryu *Gero*-dijo Kaiser.

-Haya voy hermano-dijo Ryu lanzándose a atacar a Kaiser el cual empezó a esquivar los ataques de Ryu con facilidad.

-¿Esa se toda tu velocidad Ryu?-pregunto con burla Kaiser y Ryu se enojó un poco y siguió atacando.

-Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer Eevee-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y la Pokémon se lanzó contra Zero intentando embestirlo pero este los esquivaba con facilidad-Vamos Eevee sé que puedes hacer algo mejor.

-Eevee Eevee (Pues mira esto)-dijo con una sonrisa y se puso de espaldas y empezó a lanzar arena contra Zero lo que hizo que cerrara los ojos-**EEVEE EEVEE** (Ataque de arena)-grito con una sonrisa y Zero se cubría los ojos para evitar que la arena le entre a los ojos.

**Con Kuro.**

Kuro miraba con dirección a la ciudad

Kuro: "es allí en la ciudad...porque siento que alguien está sufriendo"

Ash: ¿pasa algo Kuro? te veo algo confuso

Kuro: es que tengo un extraño presentimiento

Ash: ¿presentimiento?

Kuro: si como si alguien estuviera en problemas y necesitara ayuda

Ash: woo ¿es todo por tus poderes especiales?

Kuro: no, es algo así como un instinto como Hero estas acostumbrado a ese instinto

Ash: ya veo

**Con Iris y Shiroko**

Iris estaba de rodillas frente a la pequeña zorrita blanca

Shiroko: vamos iris tú puedes

Iris: no se si pueda

Shiroko: tranquila solo te pido que me acaricies la cabeza o detrás de la cabeza (n_n)

Iris trago y acerco su mano a la cabeza de Shiroko

Iris poco a poco toco la cabeza de Shiroko y tembló un poco del miedo.

-Muy bien ahora solo tienes que acariciarme-dijo Shiroko y Iris con un poco de miedo empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Shiroko poco a poco, lo que hizo sonreír a Shiroko-Lo haces bien Iris-dijo con una sonrisa-Ahora detrás de mi cabeza.

Iris hizo caso y empezó a acariciar la parte trasera cabeza de Shiroko poco a poco.

-¡Lo hiciste Iris!-dijo Shiroko y Iris la miro y vio como estaba acariciando a Shiroko con una sonrisa y también sonrió.

-E-e-estoy lográndolo-dijo con una sonrisa Iris acariciando la cabeza de Iris.

-Bien ahora-ahora-decía mientras se preparaba para estornudar-¡ACHU!-estornudo y saco un gran aliento congelante y cuando miro a Iris la vio totalmente congelada-O por favor-dijo con tristeza.

**Con Lynx.**

Esta estaba actualizando la Pokedex de Ash para ver si había algo de información del Pokémon que es Shiroko pero le era difícil.

-Aaah esto es un poco complicado-dijo con enojo la chica intentando buscar alguna información de Shiroko.

-Nya hermana ¿Qué haces? Nya-pregunto Cheetha.

-Estoy buscando información sobre que es Shiroko, pero se hace esto difícil-dijo con enojo.

-Nya estoy segura de que encontraras algo-dijo con una sonrisa la felina y Lynx sonrió.

-Si... me pregunto si-dijo buscando hasta que encontró algo-O esto es.

-Lucario el Pokémon emanación y la forma evolucionada de Riolu. Lucario Puede leer los pensamientos y movimientos de su adversario a través de su aura-fue la información de la pokedex y Lynx vio a Zero entrenar con Eevee y se lo imagino como Lucario y se sonrojo.

Cheetha: ¿nya? ¿qué es eso de forma evolucionada?

Lynx: será algo como crecer con la edad

Cilan: ¿pasa algo?

Cheetha: ¿qué es evolución Cilan-nya?

Cilan: evolución, bueno la evolución es cuando un Pokémon alcanza ciertos requisitos especiales cuando eso pasa el Pokémon pasa por un proceso de metamorfosis en la cual se vuelven más grandes más fuertes y en algunos casos más intimidantes

Lynx: ya veo ósea que es como la pubertad de los Pokémon

Lo que dijo le recordó a Mei.

-Mei me prometí si tengo que volver a pasar por la pubertad te estrangularía-dijo con enojo para una gota de sudor de Cheetha y Cilan.

**Con Zero.**

Este se preparaba para contraatacar un golpe de Eevee pero el reloj que tenía sonó.

-"Auto reparación completa"-fue la voz del reloj y Zero lo miro.

-¿Auto Reparación?-se dijo pero en eso recibe una tacleada de Eevee que lo mando a un árbol

-Eevee eevee (Lo siento Zero)-dijo con preocupación.

-No es tu culpa-dijo Zero saliendo del árbol con estrellitas sobre su cabeza y luego vio el reloj-¿Sera posible?-se preguntó y presiono un botón de la cual salió un holograma y de ella salió Mei.

-Aaah por fin tengo comunicación-dijo la chica peli rosada.

-**¡MEI!**-exclamo Zero lo que llamó la atención de todos y en especial de sus amigos.

Kuro: ¿acaso dijo Mei?

Shiroko: Mei-chan

Kaiser/Ryu: **MEI**

Lynx: **¿ENSERIO ES MEI?**

Cheetha: nya Mei-nya

Los héroes se reunieron alrededor de Zero

Zero: mei pense que ya no podria comunicarnos cuando el reloj se rompio

Mei: si bueno como un extra le agregue un programa de auto reparacion a este bebe jajajaja por cierto

Voces: **CALLATE MEI**

Mei fue empujada de su lugar de una patada por Himiko

Himiko: ¿¡Zero donde estas donde estas!?

Zero: himiko aquí estoy

Himiko miro al riolu naranja

Himiko: ¿eres Zero?

Zero: si soy yo himiko

Himiko: eres tan...tan...tan...**ADORABLE** (*w*)

Zero: emm gracias Himiko (n_n)*

Himiko:** ¡CHICAS VENGAN Y MIREN ESTO!** (*w*)

Todas las novias de Kuro y Zero aparecieron en pantalla

-**SE VEN TAN KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LOS DOS**-chillaron las enamoradas de ambos con corazones en los ojos para un poco de miedo y vergüenza de ambos héroes.

-¿Oigan quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Ash viendo la rara imagen junto con sus amigos.

-Es la misma pregunta que nosotras te queremos hacer-dijo Himiko viendo a Ash.

-Soy Ash Kétchup y soy de pueblo paleta-se presentó con una sonrisa y Pikachu se puso en su hombro-Y él es mi amigo Pikachu.

-Pika Pika (Un gusto)-dijo en su lenguaje.

-Soy Iris-dijo la morena con una sonrisa y Axew se asomó por su cabello-Y él es mi amigo Axew.

-Axew Axe (Un gusto)-dijo el pequeño dragón.

-Soy Cilan un conocedor Pokémon-dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto soy Himiko Toga y soy la novia de Zero. Y mi quirk Es copia Sangre. Puedo transformarme en quien sea solo bebiendo su sangre-dijo con una sonrisa Loca mostrando sus cuchillos lo que aterro a los chicos.

Zero: himiko debiste suavizar la explicación no lo crees

Mei: eso es lo que yo digo, hola yo soy hatsume Mei soy la novia de Zero, mi quirk es zoom puedo ver largas distancia con mis ojos fui yo quien mando a los chicos a ese mundo **¡BAJO SU VOLUNTAD!**

Jirou: hola supongo… soy kiyoka jiro soy la novia de Zero, mi quirk es earpone jack, los enchufes en mis lóbulos puede enchufase a cualquier superficie y destruirla enviando ondas sonoras amplificadas de los latidos de su corazón. También me permite captar sonidos

Izumi: hola mi nombre es izumi midoriya soy la novia de Zero mi don es One for All como lo tiene Zero.

Wyrm: un placer soy Auroth Wyrm soy la novia de Kuro mi quirk es Dragon invernal puedo transformarme en un dragón con con aliento congelante

Hanna: hola soy Hanna suzuki soy la novia de Kuro mi quirk es chispa puedo usar la luz para hacer ataques

kendo: hola yo soy itsuka kendo soy la novia de Kuro mi quirk es puño grande puedo aumentar el tamaño de mis manos dando golpes sorprendentes

Iris: ¿Son todas las chicas que tienen o hay más? (-_-)*

Himiko: luna y leni están en casa de Zero, pero están alteradas así como tu aprendiz Zero

Zero: díganles que estamos bien

Wyrm: pero no entiendo ¿porque se transformaron en animales adorables en lugar de humanos como esos tres?

Kendo: seguro será por algo de Mei

Mei: no me culpen a mí el portal estaba totalmente calibrado y funcionaba bien así que no me explico porque se transformaron en... ¿cómo se le dijo ese peliverde?

Zero: pokemon los llamo pokemon

-Eso Pokémon, yo ni tengo idea de cómo paso-dijo la chica intentando excusarse.

-Ya veo-dijo Ash viendo a las chicas y luego saco varias pokebolas-¡Salgan todos vengan a saludar!-dijo lanzando sus tres pokebals de las cuales salieron Pidove, Oshawott y Snivy, los cuales se pusieron enfrente del holograma-Quiero que conozcan a mi equipo Pokémon, Pidove, Oshawott y Snivy-dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-¡Oshawott! (¡Hola!)-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pidove (Hola)-dijo con una sonrisa la ave.

-Snivy Sni (un gusto)-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Increíble cómo es posible que lleves a tus mascotas en esas esferas-dijo Mei maravillada, pero lo que dijo enfado a los pokemones-Oigan no es necesario enojarse.

-Mei. Las esferas se llaman Pokebolas y los Pokemones no los consideramos mascotas, sino como amigos y compañeros de viajes-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y Mei asintió.

-Bueno me alegra ver que están bien-dijo Mei con una sonrisa.

-No se imaginan lo preocupado que están tus hermanos por ti Zero-dijo Himiko con preocupación-Incluso nuestras dos hijas te extrañan pero en especial nuestra bebe-lo que dijo sorprendió al grupo.

-De White Eri lo entiendo, pero de Black me cuesta un poco creerlo-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Zero.

Himiko: aunque no lo creas te extraña y mucho

Ash:** ACASO TIENES HIJAS** (dijo con una cara de sorpresa cómica)

Zero: es adoptada la dejaron en mi puerta cuando era bebe y luego uso su quirk de división en ella misma causando que se dividiera su lado bueno y su lado malo

Kuro: y no olvides a mi pequeña aijada de seguro te debe estar extrañando como nunca

-Si no ha parado de llorar desde que te fuiste-dijo Himiko con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-aaah Dile que estoy bien por mi vale y dale una foto mía para que no esté así-dijo con una sonrisa y Himiko asintió.

-Oigan Zero y los demás dijeron que son humanos y si tienen una foto de ellos nos los mostrarían-pidió Iris con una sonrisa.

-Claro-dijo Himiko y saco una foto familiar, que mostraba a Zero con todos sus hermanos y hermanas-El que es un moreno con el cabello naranjo en puntas es Zero y a su alrededor están sus hermanos y hermanas-dijo Himiko con una sonrisa.

-**¿¡PERO CUANTOS HERMANOS Y HERMANAS TIENES!?**-exclamo con gracias Ash viendo la foto.

-Todos son adoptados-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-¿Y de Kuro y los demás?-pregunto Cilan.

-Si aquí-dijo Himiko y mostro una nueva foto que decía familia por siempre-El joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes es Kuro, la peliblanca es Shiroko, la con las facciones felina y pequeña es Cheetha y la otra chica es Lynx, el niño del grupo es Ryu y el otro más grandes y con apariencia de rudo es Kaiser-dijo Himiko con una sonrisa.

-Aaah esa foto nos la sacamos cuando nos criamos juntos en...-mira a los chicos Shiroko-Bueno ya saben dónde-dijo con una cara de felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

Kuro: ya lo dijiste

Lynx: si

Todos se pusieron emocionales, pero en eso Kaiser se frota los ojos y se reincorpora

Kaiser: si bueno ya déjense de sentimentalismo *Gero* *gero* (-_-)

Todas las chicas se rieron

Hanna: jajaja gero gero esperen a que le cuente esto a los demás en especial a tsuyu-chan y a las chicas

Kaiser: cállense

Todos se rieron de el Pokémon con aspecto de rana

Kuro: bueno en fin Mei al menos fuera de convertirnos en Pokémon nada malo paso esta vez y el portal no exploto

-No todo está bien Kuro-dijo Mei con una sonrisa y muestra el portal-el portal está intacto y cuando quieran los puedo regresar y de seguro cuando vuelvan volverán a ser Humanos-dijo con una haciendo sonreír a los héroes pero vieron a sus compañeros tristes.

-Mei por ahora no regresaremos-lo que dijo Zero asombro a Mei y a las chicas.

-¡Eeeeh! Pero Zero... que hay con la clase 1-F y la U.A.-exclamo preocupada Mei.

-Y Eri y nuestros hermanos y hermanas-dijo ahora Himiko.

-Aquí aún tenemos cosas que hacer. No solo estudiar, tenemos que ayudar a Ash a convertirse en un entrenador Pokémon. ¿No es cierto chicos?-pregunto.

-Cierto lo ayudaremos-dijo Kuro y los demás asintieron.

Kaiser: además que tan a menudo puedes probar tus habilidades con criaturas sorprendentes que parece que son quienes tienen los quirks en logar de los humanos

Lynx: y aquí hay increíble tecnología única podría ser aprovechada

Ryu: si mi hermano se queda yo también

Cheetha: nya si y yo quiero conocer a los otros felinos de este mundo

Shiroko: si mi hermano se queda yo me quedo además debo ayudar a iris y a axew con sus fobias del tipo hielo como yo

Zero: hasta que regresemos izumi tú y Lincoln tendrán que proteger todo en mi ausencia y claro también cuento con las demás y con los otros miembros de nuestra familia de la clase F-1

Todas se miraron y asintieron

Mei: bueno está decidido, cuando digan que quieran irse activare el portal para que los traigamos de regreso

Zero: okey

Mei: y si pueden tráiganos algún recuerdito de ese mundo

Hanna tomo una foto

Hanna: este es considerado el primer recuerdo, pero aun así tráiganos un recuerdito a cada una (n_n)

Kuro: veremos que traerles

Mei: bien, chao se cuidan

El holograma se apagó dejando a los héroes contentos

Zero: bien que les parece si vamos a la ciudad

Ash: si a mi primera medalla de gimnasio en ciudad Striaton

Todos: **SI**

Todos se fueron con dirección a la ciudad, pero Kuro seguía con esa extraña sensación de que conocería a alguien

-Oye Kuro ¿qué te pasa?-pregunto Zero viendo a su amigo.

-Lo siento es que siento una presencia de alguien-dijo el chico con dudas.

-¿La presencia de alguien?-pregunto Ash.

-Si no sé por qué. Pero estoy seguro de que muy pronto Ash tendrá un nuevo Pokemon-Dijo Kuro con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Ash.

-Bueno dejémoslo para después. Vamos a ciudad Striaton-dijo Ash y los chicos respondieron con un sí.

Kuro antes de seguir se volvió a voltear y penso.

-"Esta presencia me recuerda algo"-penso el chico y los chicos siguieron con el viaje.

**Unos minutos después.**

Todos los chicos habian llegado a la ciudad Striaton y vieron todas sus arquitecturas y pokemones diferentes, pudieron ver a varios pokemones como un insecto, pájaros, parecidos a Ratas y otras cosas.

-Vaya miren cuantos pokemones-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-En mi hogar hay muchos otros más y son muchos-dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-Suena genial tal vez algún día nos los presentes-dijo Lynx con una sonrisa.

Ash: bien entonces vamos al gimnasio de la ciudad que resultó ser un restaurante Pero cuando llegaron

Ash:** ESTA CERRADO**

Cilan: Cerrado que extraño

Iris: miren dejaron un letrero

Todos miraron el letrero

Cilan: el gimnasio está cerrado por remodelaciones mañana estaremos abiertos

Ash: hay que mal y viajamos tanto para nada

Cilan: no hay porque temer ash

Zero: si mañana estará abierto en gimnasio hasta podemos quedarnos en el centro Pokémon

Ash: pero yo quiero una batalla ahora

Pikachu: pikachu (yo también)

Iris: que par de niñitos

cilan: bueno podría ser una oportunidad para que puedas entrenar aquí en la ciudad hay un club de la batalla

Zero: ¿club de la batalla?

Kuro: hu ya veo

Ash: pero ¿qué es un club de la batalla?

Iris: no tienen club de la batalla en kanto

Ash: no no los tienen

Cilan: un club de la batalla es un centro donde puedes pelear con otros entrenadores que también se encuentren allí además ofrece instalaciones para que los entrenadores y sus Pokémon entrenen como piscinas, caminadoras y pesas esa clase de cosas

Ash: **SUENA ASOMBROSO**

Kaiser: suena como mi clase de lugar

ryu: si vamos a entrenar

Todos los chicos estaban emocionados salvo por cilan quien

Lynx: todo porque no pueden esperar

Eevee: eevee (machos) (-_-)

iris: son unos niñitos

Todos se dirigieron al edificio y cuando entraron fueron recibidos por un sujeto con un gi y un bigote en la cara junto a otros sujetos

¿?: ningún entramiento es suficientemente duro o suficientemente duro bienvenidos al club de la batalla mi nombre es don George

-¿usted es el dueño de aquí?-pregunto Ash con una sonrisa y el viejo asintió.

-Genial habrá a alguien disponible por aquí-pregunto Zero viendo a los entrenadores del lugar.

-Bueno yo creo que...-antes de que Ash continuara vio a alguien conocido para el-¡Eh! ¡¿Trip eres tú?!-dijo con emoción y el tal Trip se volteo a ver a Ash y a sus amigos.

-¿quién es el?-pregunto Kuro.

-pika pika pikachu pika pika(es un chico que conocimos Ash y yo cuando llegamos aqui para iniciar la aventura)-dijo el Pokémon con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-dijo Zero mirando al chico, pero al ser un Riolu noto que su presencia era la de un arrogante-"No sé por qué pero me recuerda a katsuki"-penso serio.

trip: oh eres tu

Ash: es increíble encontrarte aquí también esperas a que haba el gimnasio

Trip: de hecho, yo ya gané mi medalla en este gimnasio solo estoy para entrenar a mis Pokémon

Ash: yo vine a entrenar también con mis Pokémon y con mis amigos

Trip miro a los héroes y se asombro

Trip: bromeas como es que tienes a esos raros Pokémon ninguno de ellos es de la región y tienen colores inusuales además como es que siquiera tienes tantos

Ash: bueno antes de querer participar en la liga unova participe en otras ligas y la liga naranja, la batalla de la frontera, y el torneo del guardián de aura eso dio como premio el que pudiera llevar a más de 6 Pokémon a 13 pero además el profesor oak me aumento el limite a 20

Trip saco su cámara y les tomo una foto a los héroes

Trip: ya veo si ganaste en todas esas ligas supongo que tengo una competencia muy fuerte

Ash: yo de hecho solo gane la liga naranja y la batalla de la frontera (dijo rascándose la nariz)

Trip: es enserio...solo ganaste en ligas no oficiales parece que a pesar de tener experiencia siempre se te olvida lo básico

-¿Bueno que te parece una batalla Pokémon?-pregunto con una sonrisa Ash a su rival.

-Para que el hecho que tu Pikachu perdiera contra mi Snivy ya se demostró que soy un rival mucho más fuerte que tu-dijo con arrogancia Trip.

-Okey tenía razón este chico actúa como Katsuki-dijo Zero para sorpresa de Trip, y sus amigos asintieron.

-**¡UN POKEMON QUE HABLA!**-exclamo sorprendido Trip.

-No soy el único-dijo Zero y sus amigos dijeron un "Si/Nya" al mismo tiempo lo que asombro a Trip.

-Je pues se ve interesante-dijo con una sonrisa Trip-Esta bien acepto, pero te aseguro que volverás a perder, te espero en la arena-dijo caminando a la arena de batalla.

-Vamos a mostrarle el poder de los héroes Pokémon-dijo Zero y sus amigos asintieron.

Unos minutos después.

-Muy bien yo seré el árbitro en esta batalla Pokémon entre Ash y Trip cada entrenador puede usar seis Pokémon con sustituciones, la batalla termina cuando todos los Pokémon de cualquiera de los entrenadores no pueden luchar, ¿están listos los dos entrenadores?-dijo George con una sonrisa.

-Si-dijeron ambos con una sonrisa.

-Pues muy bien. Que la batalla inicie-dijo el viejo y Trip saco su pokebola.

-Vamos Tranquill a ganar-dijo Trip lanzando su pokebola y de ella salió una ave Pokémon.

-Está bien Oshawott yo te elijo-dijo Ash lanzando su pokebola la cual salió Oshawott listo para pelear.

oshawott: Oshawott (estoy listo)

trip: ¿acaso ese es?

ash: si es el oshawott del laboratorio de la profesora juniper me siguió y lo atrape

Trip: ya veo...parece que los Pokémon te ven con buenos ojos

Cilan: bien comiencen

Ash: Oshawott capar aconcha afilada

Oshawott tomo la almeja en su ombligo y formo una espada de agua dirigiéndose contra el tranquil de trip

Trip: Tranquil esquívalo y usa ala de acero

El tranquil de trip hizo una maniobra esquivando el ataque de oshawott y lo golpeo con su ala de brillante haciendo que oshawott soltara su almeja

Ash: rápido oshawott recupera tu capar aconcha

Trip: traquil usa tornado

Oshawott corrio para recuperar su concha, pero tranquil creo un tornado con sus alas mandando a volar a oshawott

-Y ahora acaba con As aéreo-dijo Trip y Tranquill golpeo a Oshawott con su cuerpo y este salió de la arena creando una nube de polvo que al despejarse revelo a Oshawott con los ojos en forma de remolino.

-¡Oshawott no!-dijo preocupado Ash.

-Oshawott no puede seguir Tranquill gana-dijo George y Ash puso a Oshawott en su pokebola.

-Estuviste bien mereces un descanso-dijo con una sonrisa el chico y luego se volteo a Trip-¡Esto aún no termina Pidove yo te elijo!-grito lanzando la pokebola del cual salió Pidove con una sonrisa.

-Pidove (Estoy listo)-dijo el pokemon.

-Muy bien ¡Tranquil As Aereo!-dijo Trip y su Pokémon se lanzó contra Pidove.

-Pidove Ataque ala-dijo Ash y Pidove cubrió de energía su ala y se lanzó contra Tranquil, pero su As Aereo le fue muy fuerte y mando volar a Pidove a una esquina-Pidove no-dijo Ash preocupado y vio como su otro pokemon estaba derrotado.

-Pidove no puede seguir Tranquil gana-dijo George y Ash metio a Pidove en su pokebola.

-Te mereces un descanso-dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-Deberías ahorrarte tu perdida y rendirte antes de que acabe con todos tus pokemones-dijo con arrogancia Trip.

-Claro que no. Aun no me rindo sin darlo todo-dijo Ash enojado.

-Pues envía a tu otro Pokémon-dijo Trip y Ash miro a los héroes que lo miraban serio.

-"Debo reservarlos a los últimos tres pokemones que me queden así que usare a"-pensó Ash y saco una pokebola-¡Snivy yo te elijo!-grito lanzando la pokebola del cual salio Snivy que estaba seria.

-¡snivy sin! (¡No perderé!)-exclamo seria la pokemon.

Trip: enserio enfrentaras a un tipo volador con un tipo planta

Ash: la ventaja de tipo no es nada lo que importa es como puedas desempeñarte en la batalla mientras sacas lo mejor de tus compañeros Pokémon

Zero: bien dicho ash ahora tú y snivy den todo

Trip: bien si eso piensas entonces hagámoslo Tranquil usa picotazo

Tranquil: Tranquil (como pidas trip)

El pico de tranquil brillo y se dirigió hacia snivy

Ash: esquívalo y usa tormenta de hojas

Snivy esquivo el ataque de tranquil y levanto una gran cantidad de hojas que golpearon al tranquil de trip

Trip: tranquil recupérate y usa as aéreo

Tranquil se reincorporo y se dispuso a realizar el ataque

Ash: snivy gira y usa látigo sepa

Snivy: snivy (está bien)

Snivy giro mientras usaba látigo sepa el cual golpeo a traquil derribándolo

Trip: uso el látigo sepa de snivy para bloquear el ataque de traquil

Ash: ahora usa hojas navajas

La hoja de la cola de snivy se volvió a alargar y con un güiro golpeo a tranquil noqueándolo

Cilan: tranquil ya no puede pelear snivy gana

Ash: que te dije las ventajas o desventajas de tipo no importan si no sacar lo mejor de nuestros compañeros (n_n)

-Bien hecho Snivy-dijo Zero y Snivy sonrió al ver a Zero apoyarla.

-Tranquil regresa-dijo Trip y trajo a Tranquil de regreso a su pokebola-Muy bien Ve Servine-exclamo arrojando su pokebal del cual salió una serpiente igual a Snivy con la diferencia que era más alto y tenía más vegetación.

-¿¡Cuando tu Snivy evoluciono a Servine!?-pregunto asombrado Ash

-Fue en una batalla de gimnasio-dijo Trip-Muy Servine usa Látigo Sepa-exclamo.

-¡Servine! (Si Trip)-exclamo usando los látigos de sus hombros.

-Snivy contraataca con lo mismo-dijo Ash.

-Snivy (Bien)-dijo usando la misma habilidad y ambos látigos se enredaron.

-¡Servine Servine! (Nada mal para una novata)-dijo con una sonrisa Arrogante Servine.

-Snivy Snivy. Snivy Snivy (No importa si soy novata. Depende de la fuerza del usuario)-dijo con una sonrisa Snivy y este con los látigos alzo a Servine en el aire para sorpresa de Trip y Servine-¡Snivy Sin(Esta es la diferencia)!-exclamo y estrello a Servine en el suelo con gran fuerza.

-Muy bien Snivy acaba con Hoja Afilda-dijo Ash y Snivy cubrió con energía blanca su cola y se lanzo contra Servine.

-Servine contraataca con lo mismo-exclamo Trip y Servine obedeció.

-¡Ahora Snivy combina hoja afilada con tormenta de hojas!-exclamo Ash.

-¿¡Como!?-dijo sorprendido Trip y Snivy cubrió su hoja afilada con la tormenta de hojas afiladas y cuando lanzo el golpe contra Servine, la suya gano y con el golpe y cortes de las hojas. Servine cayó al suelo con los ojos en forma de remolino.

-¡Servine no!-exclamo preocupado Trip.

-Snivy Snivy Snivy Snivy(Esta es la diferencia entre tu y yo)-dijo con seriedad la Pokémon.

Cilan: servine no puede continuar snivy gana

Trip: servine regresa (dijo regrsando a servine a la pokemon) je nada mal admito que estoy sorprendido

ash: tienes otro pokemon

Trip: solo uno Sal ya

Trip lanzo la pokebola mostrando a una medusa azul

Ash: quien es ese Pokémon (dijo en sacando el pokedex)

pokedex: Frilish el pokemon ingrávido tipo agua y fantasma Frillish puede oprimir a sus enemigos usando su velo como tentáculos, y adormeciéndolos con veneno. Se dice que viven en cubiles a 5 Km. por debajo del nivel del mar el color identifica a el género de un frilsih si es azul es macho si es rosa es hembra

Ash: ya veo conque tipo agua y fantasma bien aremos el primer movimiento snivy hojas navaja

Snivy salto y se dirigio contra frilish

Trip: Frilish usa infortunio

Frilsh: Frilsh (como digas trip)

Los ojos de frilish brillaron de rojo y un aura negra rodeo a snivy y esta se mantuvo en el aire para luego caer de lleno al piso adolorida

Trip: ahora usa tinieblas

frilish lanzo una sombra que al golear a snivy la debilito

cilan: snivy ya no puede continuar frilish es el ganador

-Snivy regresa-dijo Ash regresando a Snivy a su pokebola-Conque tipo fantasma-dijo Ash serio y se volteo a Kuro-Muy bien **¡KURO YO TE ELIJO!**-exclamo y Kuro se puso enfrente de Ash.

-Hagamos esto-dijo Kuro serio.

-Muy bien Kuro usa Castigo-exclamo Ash y Kuro se lanzó contra Frilish a máxima velocidad.

-Frilish usa hidro chorro-exclamo Trip y Frilish de su boca saco una gran ráfaga de agua que iba contra Kuro que empezó a esquivarlo con rapidez.

-Tal vez seas rápido, pero yo lo soy más-exclamo Kuro corriendo a máxima velocidad contra Frilish.

-Frilish usa Tinieblas-exclamo Trip y su Pokémon lanzo las sombras contra Kuro que estaba serio.

-Kuro usa Protección-exclamo Ash y Kuro se cubrió de una aura blanca y las sombras salieron volando a otras partes-Acabemos con esto. Acaba con Castigo-exclamo Ash.

-¡Aquí Voy!-exclamo Kuro coriendo.

-No tan rápido. Frilish usa infortunio-exclamo Trip y los ojos de su pokemon fueron rodeados de color rojo y una aura negra rodeo a Kuro pero este sonrió lo que confundió a Trip.

-Muestrales lo que sabes hacer Kuro-exclamo Zero con una sonrisa y Kuro se concentró lo más que pudo y tentáculos oscuros salieron de su espalda y agarraron a Frilish que por desconcentrarse soltó a Kuro y este cayo en picada contra el pokemon de agua.

-**¡YO GANO!**-exclamo Kuro y golpeo a Frilish con castigo y este se estrelló con el piso con fuerza creando una nube de polvo que al despejarse Frilish tenía los ojos en forma de espiral.

-¡Frilish no!-exclamo Trip preocupado.

-Frilish no puede continuar, el ganador es Kuro-dijo George y Kuro junto a Ash sonrieron.

Shiroko: bien echo hermano

Kaiser: nada mal para un zorro *gero*

Trip regreso a frlish a su pokebola

Trip: acepto mi derrota supongo que debo entrenar más ese zorua que tienes me asombro con ese movimiento castigo

kuro: hay gracias

Trip: pero no te confíes mis pokemon y yo entrenaremos más duro la próxima vez será una batalla completa 6 contra 6

Trip se retiró al retirarse sonó una alarma

Cilan: ¿qué está pasando?

Don George: es ese intruso otra vez

Kuro: ¿intruso?

Don George: no es nada un Pokémon misterioso que esta se cola en la despensa del club las cámaras han captado su imágenes de la sombra del Pokémon pero no logramos identificarlo

Zero: eso suena a un misterio

Lynx: puede mostrarnos las imágenes

Don George: bueno...está bien

Cuarto de cámaras

Don George y sus discípulos estaban mirando las imágenes de las cámaras de la despensa y fue allí cuando la sombra apareció y puso pausa

Don George: allí esta esa sombra extraña no se parece a ningún Pokémon conocido incluso ustedes son muy raros pero ya pertenecen a un entrenador y uno extranjero así que esto podría ser un Pokémon nunca antes visto en la región unova en estado salvaje

Ash: veamos esa sombra la e visto antes (dijo buscando en su pokedex) aquí está la aye

Pokedex: Umbreon, el Pokémon luz lunar, y una forma evolucionada de Eevee tipo oscuridad. Los anillos en el cuerpo de Umbreon brillan débilmente cuando se expone al aura de la luna, y gana misterioso poder

Zero: vaya eevee esa es una de tus evoluciones

Eevee: E-Eevee Eve (s-Si, pero no me decido si esa es la que quiero)

Iris: pero no hay umbreons salvajes en la región unova

Don george: esto es increíble imaginen que dirán cuando diga que en mi club de la batalla apareció un umbreon salvaje (TT_TT)

Disípalos: Don george (TT_TT)

Zero: bueno quizás podamos ayudarles a encontrar a ese umbreon

-¿En serio?-pregunto George con una sonrisa y los chicos sonrieron.

-Confié en nosotros-dijo Ash y el viejo asintió.

**En la noche.**

Se podía ver como el grupo de héroes y entrenador estaban esperando a que ese pokemon Umbreon apareciera para que hiciera una de sus jugadas.

-Según George ese Umbreon se pasa por aquí cada noche a las 12:00 de la noche-dijo Iris mirando una carta que les dio George.

-Pues tengo la sensación de que Kuro se podrá comunicar bien con el-dijo Zero lo que llamó la atención de Kuro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto confuso Kuro.

-Me refiero a que como Umbreon es un Pokémon tipo oscuridad, estoy completamente seguro de que te escuchar a ti y no a nosotros. Por eso te pido que tu seas la que hable con esa Umbreon para que se aparece por aquí a escondidas-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-Además dijiste que sentías una presencia de dolor en un Pokémon ¿no es así?

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto sorprendo el chico.

-Cuatro palabras Quirk de super oídos-dijo con una sonrisa y Kuro sudo.

-Tú y tus quirks que no nos dice que pueden hacer-dijo Kuro y los héroes asintieron en eso sonó la alarma del lugar.

-Ya está aquí-dijo Kaiser con seriedad.

-Vamos con él o ella-dijo Shiroko insegura.

-Da igual si es hombre o mujer, vamos con ese Pokémon-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y todos fueron a buscar a ese Pokémon de la noche y la luna.

Cada uno de los chicos y Pokémon busco al umbreon por el lugar

Eevee: eevee ev eevee (no hay rastro de ese umbreon)

Zero: debe ser interesante para ti buscar a una de tus formas evolucionadas

Eevee: eevee ev evee (si lo es un poco)

Zero: y dime ¿qué se siente saber que puedes evolucionar en tantas formas?

Eevee: ev eev eeve eevee eeve ev eveeveve eve eevee (la verdad es un problema ya que estoy indecisa entre varias formas de evolución digo si quiero evolucionar, pero decidir una forma y buscar la forma es difícil)

Zero: ya veo

Eevee: eevee...eve eve evve eeve (Zero... ¿me seguirías queriendo aun si evolucionara?) (pregunto con pena)

Zero le dio un beso en la frente a eevee

Zero: tontita claro que seguiría queriéndote así que no te preocupes evoluciona de la forma que quieras

Eevee: Eevee (gracias Zero) (n/_/n) (dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Zero)

Zero: jajaja de nada Eevee

**Mientras con Kuro**

Kuro estaba buscando por los alrededores

Kuro: ese condenado de Zero y su condenado oído que me den presentimientos no significa que estén del todo correctos ni que fuera un.

De repente vio la sombra

Kuro: ¡espera no te vayas!

Kuro persiguió a la sombra por el lugar

Kuro: no huyas umbreon

Kuro siguió a la sombra hasta que al final la acorralo

Kuro: fin del camino umbreon

Sin embargo, cuando las nubes que bloqueaban la luna se apartaron la luz ilumino a las sombra revelando a los ojos de Kuro a una especie de cerdito de color negro y naranja con un poco de amarillo con una cola rizada que terminaba en bolita además de unas orejas largas pero algo andaba mal este se veía muy flaco además de eso tenía atado el osico

Kuro: espera tú no eres un umbreon ni siquiera luces a la imagen del pokedex

El cerdito estaba temblando de miedo

Kuro: oye no… está bien no te lastimare

Kuro saco unas pequeñas garritas de sus patas y trato de cortar la cuerda del osico del cerdito

Kuro: que horror, ¿cómo pueden hacerle esto a un pequeño ser indefenso? con esto no puedes comer y beber agua debe ser difícil para ti...tu tranquilo te sacare esa cuerda

Los ojos del cerdito se iluminaron fue cuando la cuerda se rompió

Kuro: listo ya estas libre

Cerdito: Tepig (gracias) (dijo con una voz suave y débil)

Kuro: ven debo llevarte con mis amigos y te trataremos

Kuro llevo al cerdito con sus amigos y estos llevaron al cerdito al centro Pokémon donde fue tratado por la enfermera joy en eso Lynx investigo con el pokedex

Pokedex: Tepig, el Pokémon cerdo fuego. Normalmente sale fuego del hocico de Tepig, pero dispara el humo cuando se siente enfermo.

Ash: ese tepig está muy flaco comparado con el tepig del laboratorio de la profesora juniper

Lynx: y dices que tenía su osico tapado con una cuerda

Kuro: si lo estaba ella debió estar sufriendo mucho

Ash: que horro (ash golpeo el muro) ¿quién podría ser tan cruel para hacerle eso a un Pokémon...y como sabes que es hembra?

Kuro: ash para ti cuando un Pokémon habla parece que dice su nombre, pero para nosotros es como si una persona hablara un claro español además tenía un tono de voz característico de una chica, al igual que el de tu pidove

Ash: ¿mi pidove es una niña?

Lynx: como no lo sabes si esta cosa claramente tiene un escáner de genero

Ash: debería hecha le mas vistazos a las funciones del pokedex

De repente una enfermera apareció junto con un Pokémon con un gorrito de enfermera

Ash: ¿enfermera joy como esta tepig?

Enfermera joy: esa pequeña está muy agotada y su peso es peligrosamente bajo para un tepig es como si no hubiera comido en días

Pokémon: Audi audino (si la pobre necesita descanso y comida)

Lynx: ¿quién es ese Pokémon?

Pokedex: Audino, el Pokémon escucha tipo normal. Audino puede conocer la condición física y el estado de ánimo de los Pokémon usando sus orejas

enfermera joy: es increíble que puedan hablar

Zero: oiga enfermera joy ¿sabe de quien es ese tepig?

Enfermera joy: no perdona

Don george: yo puedo explicarlo todo

enfermera joy: don george sabe de quien ese tepig

Don george: si pertenecía a un entrenador que vino a mi establecimiento antes de que se fuera ato al tepig a un poste y se fue

Todos se impresionaron cuando Don george dijo eso

Kuro: ese sujeto es un maldito hacer eso sin considerar los sentimientos de la pobre tepig

enfermera Joy: tepig estará mejor debe reposar esta noche y mañana debe comer bien para que se pueda recuperar

-Muchas gracias por decirnos-dijo Ash con una sonrisa y la enfermera sonrió y se retiró con Audino.

-Me pregunto ¿quién podrá ser ese entrenador que le hizo esto a una pobre tepig?-dijo serio Kuro.

-Así que esa tepig es hembra-dijo Zero serio-Un entrenador siempre debe saber que los pokemones también tienen sentimientos, y ni si quiera se paró a pensar en cómo se sentiría Tepig siendo abandonada, y en especial la quería matar de hambre, si Kuro no la hubiera encontrado, por el camino nos hubiéramos encontrado con el cadáver de un tepig-explico con una voz de ultratumba lo que asusto a los chicos.

-¿El que hablo fuiste tu o el que hablo fue Natas?-pregunto Kaiser lo que confundió al equipo.

-¿Natas?-pregunto Ash.

-Natas es la forma malvada de Zero, nació cuando este escaneo varios Quirks de todos los tipos, dándole vida, puede llegar a ser incluso mucho más poderoso que Zero-dijo seria Lynx.

-En resumen, Natas es la maldad pura de Zero-dijo Kuro para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Un Pokémon con un lado oscuro en su interior encerrado?-dijo confundida Iris.

-De dónde venimos. Natas apareció por primera vez cuando pelee contra dos de mis compañeros de la clase 1-F-dijo Zero, pero sacude su cabeza para intentar olvida el asunto-Regresando a lo nuestro. ¿Creen que Tepig nos pueda decir cómo fue que su entrenador la abandono mañana cuando este sana?

-eso tendrá que explicárnoslo ella-dijo Kuro con seriedad-Si ella no quiere hablar del tema no la obligaremos. Es su decisión si nos quiere creer-dijo con enojo.

-Kuro tiene razón-dijo Kaiser para sorpresa de los chicos.

-Por primera vez oigo que le tienes la razón a Kuro, Kaiser-dijo asombrada Shiroko.

-Díganme como es el lema de los héroes. "Salvar a todo el mundo siempre con una sonrisa" eso es lo que siempre nos dice Zero cuando las anteriores generaciones se lo dijeron-dijo Kaiser con seriedad-Además sé que como Kuro la salvo, estoy más que seguro que estará agradecida con nosotros y nos podrá decir lo que le paso.

-Pou un lado Kaiser tiene razón. Pero esto es cosa de Tepig no la podemos obligar si ella no quiere hablar del tema. Ahora solo hay que esperar a mañana para ver que nos dice-dijo Kuro y todos asintieron.

**Al día siguiente.**

Tepig estaba despertando en una camilla del centro Pokémon

Tepig: tepig tetepig tepig (¿qué hago aquí? lo último que recuerdo es)

Tepig entonces recordó como un zorua con otros colores apareció y la ayudo rompiendo la atadura con sus pequeñas garritas y luego la llevo con unos humanos y otros Pokémon solo para desmallarse del hambre y cansancio

Tepig: tepig te tepig (no fue un sueño ese zorua me ayudo)

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y se revelo a Kuro y a ash quien cargaba un plato de comida Pokémon

Kuro: hola tepig ¿cómo te encuentras?

Tepig: tepig (hambrienta)

Kuro: eso es lo que imagine por eso trajimos algo de comida para que comas

Ash: aquí tienes

Ash dejo el plato de comida a tepig quien la miraba con alegría

Tepig: Tepig tep (Comida Gracias)

Tepig comenzó a devorar la comida Pokémon como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer

Kuro: ¿los estas disfrutando cierto

Tepig: Tepig (Si gracias)

Kuro: tepig...se que no te gustara, pero tengo que preguntar ¿cómo terminaste asi?

Tepig dejo de comer y comenzó a explicar

Ash: que dice Kuro

Kuro: dice que ella vino con su entrenado al club de la pelea y perdió contra un Pokémon llamado dearling y después de eso su entrenador dijo que se quedara en el club pero ella no lo quería dejar a su entrenador y fue cuando su entrenador la ato a un poste para que no lo siguiera fue entonces que la soga que la amarraba se rompió y se enredó en su cuerpo y en su osico lo cual le impidió comer por varios días

Tepig estaba comenzando a llorar por la tristeza

Tepig: te tetepig tep tepig te tepig(si hubiera sido más fuerte entonces mi entrenador no me hubiera abandonado o quizás si no hubiera sido tan necia él no me hubiera dejado atada a ese poste) (dijo derramando lagrimas)

Kuro al ver a tepig así quiso animarla así que se colocó a su lado

Kuro: tranquila tepig sé que ahora te duele pero no vale la pena derramar lágrimas por un miserable que te trato así solo por perder una batalla si le hubieras importado entonces en vez de abandonarte te hubiera dedicado el tiempo y la paciencia para sacar todo tu potencial para volverte más fuerte no es tu culpa es su culpa así que ya no llores por favor (n_n)

Tepig miro al zorua de negro y verde con un ligero sonrojo

Kuro: bueno si quieres ahora te dejamos para que comas y tranquila te traeremos otro plato de comida si aun tienes hambre (n_n)

-Tepig (Gracias)-dijo con una sonrisa y Kuro sonrió y el junto con Ash salieron de la habitación para dejarla sola u momento-Tepig tep (Ese Zorua)-se dijo con una sonrisa.

**Con los chicos.**

Estos estaban esperando a Ash y a Kuro a que salieran de la habitación de Tepig, en eso estos salen.

-Chicos-exclamo Iris y ella junto con los demás se acercaron.

-¿Que dijo Tepig?-pregunto Cilan.

-Un miserable entrenador la ato a un poster por ser débil y la dejo a su suerte sin darle de comer y beber-dijo serio Kuro y todos se ponen serio y Eevee recuerda como si entrenador le quería hacer lo mismo hasta que Zero llego.

-Eevee Eve (La comprendo)-dijo con la cabeza agachada y Zero se da cuenta de lo que quería decir. Ser abandonado a su suerte puede ser muy doloroso para gente sin experiencia de sobrevivencia y sin conocimientos del mundo.

-¿Crees que Tepig, pueda viajar con nosotros?-pregunto Zero lo que llamó la atención de todos.

-A que te refieres Zero-pregunto Kuro.

-Je pues que Tepig nos acompañe para que pueda vivir una experiencia mejor que a que tuvo con ese miserable entrenador ya que-se para y se pone al lado de Ash-Ya que conocemos a un buen entrenador que es más amable que nadie-dijo con una sonrisa, pero Ash dice.

-¿Quién?-lo que dijo hizo que todos se palmeen la cara incluyendo Pikachu.

-Pues tu Ash-dijo Kaiser con enojo.

-¿Yo?-dijo confundido el entrenador.

-Pues claro. Fuiste muy amable al traer a Tepig aquí y ayudarla a sanarse con Kuro. Estoy seguro de que estaría cómoda estando con un entrenador que la pueda conocer más afondo-dijo Zero con una sonrisa y Ash sonrió.

-Claro siempre y cuando él o ella esté disponible ir con nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa-Además hoy se abre el gimnasio de esta ciudad podemos también enfrentar a su líder después-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: está bien capturare a tepig y la llevaremos con nosotros

Iris: eres un chico interesante Ash

Cilan: bien ahora preparare más comida para tepig

Después de otros platos de comida tepig obtuvo el peso y la imagen de un tepig saludable y tenía una gran sonrisa

Tepig: Tepig (que rico comí) (n_n)

Kuro: jejeje barriga llena corazón contento

Tepig: tepig...tepig (si...corazón contento) (dijo sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo)

Ash: oye ¿tepig te gustaría viajar con nosotros?

Tepig: ¿tepig? (¿como?)

Ash: yo pienso que te mereces un buen entrenador uno que no te trate mal (n_n)

Tepig: tepig...(no sé...)

Kuro: confía en mi ash es un buen amigo y un buen entrenador (n_n)

Tepig miro a Kuro y apareció ese sonrojo otra vez

Tepig: tepig...te tepig (bueno...si está bien) (n/_/n)

Ash: tomare eso como un si (n_n)

Ash tomo una pokebola y con ella toco a tepig y después de un momento esta dejo de brillar

Ash: acabo de atrapar a un tepig (n_n)

Pikachu: **PIPKACHU (QUE BIEN)**

Kaiser: ahora vamos al gimnasio de la ciudad el líder del gimnasio debe estar esperando

Cilan: si vamos

Todo el grupo regreso al gimnasio regreso y al entrar vieron el lugar lleno de personas comiendo comida siendo atendidos por dos camareros uno de cabello y ojos rojos y uno de cabello azul y ojos azules y fue entonces que estos vieron al grupo

Chico pelirrojo: bienvenidos al restaurante

Chico peli azul: veo que son un gran grupo

Cilan salió de detrás de ash e iris

cilan: chili, cress ¿como están?

Chili/cress: hermano volviste (n_n)

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**YYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Tensa: Parece que nuestro compañero y amigo conocedor es en realidad un líder de gimnasio (n_n)**

**¿Me pregunto como les ira a nuestros héroes ahora?**

**Tensa: Pues parece que tendrán que saberlo en otro momento**

**Si cierto, bueno amigos aquí el capítulo de hoy, soy su amigo TheMasterZero106 y nos veremos en otro capítulo.**

**Tensa: A demás, se pueden pasar por mi canal Tensa Adimaru y verán otros proyectos de fics hechos por mi y mi amigo TheMasterZero106**

**Si nos harían un favor si van y nos dejan sus reviews, sin nada mas que decir.**

**Tensa y Yo: ¡Hasta la próxima sayonara/CHAO CHAO!**


End file.
